Unknown Memoirs.......
by Tsunami-san
Summary: **Final Chapter!** Every question you may have had is now answered! Final battle and epilogue all rolled into one! Usa/Hiiro, Trowa/Ami, Minako/Quatre, Rei/Duo, Wufei/Hotaru romance ends here! R&R!
1. The Queen of Darkness Enters!

A New Threat!  
By: Mirai Megami  
  
  
  
An: Alright now to get this outta the way.....I do not own Gundam or Sailor Moon they are all trademarks of their respectable owners! Heck I wish I did because then I'd be rich!!! HEHEHEHE!!!! Opps getting carried away I see!! Anyway on to da fic.....kinda.....  
  
  
Hotaru/Sailor Saturn- 16  
Usagi + Inners- 18  
Pilots- 18  
Outers (excluding Setsuna)- 19  
Setsuna- physically 23 actually- ancient!!   
  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
A Dark figure was breathing heavily in a dark room (think of Darth Vader's breathing). The figure was had indistinguishable looks but it was obviously a woman. "Damn you Serenity-hime and Saturn-hime! If it wasn't for you I would have never been stuck in this dark hellhole! I will guarantee you that you will pay for what you did to me and my planet! You will all pay!" Then a bright light shone through the darkness and fell upon this queen of evil. "At last over 2000 years of waiting I will finally be freed from this place! You humans will all feel the pain I felt so long ago!" A deep evil laugh was heard throughout the darkness, a laugh of revenge, hatred, and pure evil. (I know I'm unimaginative =P) Then in a blink of an eye she was gone and only a streak of light was seen behind her.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
There is a thick fog that is so thick you could almost cut it. "Usagi-chan are you sure you want to come, it's really dangerous if the enemy is who we think she is." Said a small petite figure that was none other than the Senshi of Death and Destruction herself. "I know I do she is a threat to the peace that has lasted over 1000 years in our Moon Kingdom," said Serenity-hime. "Alright but I won't be able to protect you once we get there your on your own." Said Sailor Saturn. "Don't worry about me I can take care of myself. So lets get going and stop this evil before something serious happens." "Alright lets get the show on the road!" Said Sailor Saturn. "Hold it you two!" Yelled a very fiery girl who was none other than Sailor Mars. "Yeah it's our duty to protect you Serenity" Said one of her best friends Sailor Jupiter. "She's right seven Sailor Senshi are better than two!" Said someone who understood the princess more than anyone, the goddess of love and beauty herself Sailor Venus. "And I'm sure if I was there I could provide you with tactical battle strategies to win the fight." Said the smartest person in the universe Sailor Mercury. "Ami-chan do me one last favor and don't sound like the genius that you are!" Said Serenity. "Hey where are the outers? I don't see them here!" said Hotaru. "Well they felt that if we went to protect you two then someone should stay behind to protect the kingdom." Said Ami. "Hey girls enough chatter the more time we waste the stronger the enemy will get!" Said the ever anxious Sailor Jupiter. "Right come on!" they all shouted in unison and jumped into a portal. (how original)   
  
They landed in a kingdom of pure darkness the only building in site was a large palace the rest looked like a dead moon that never ended. A deep wind was blowing when they heard a cackle. "So you girls would come here to stop me only to meet your own death! How noble!" said a dark figure that was unknowingly floating above them. "Where are you show yourself!" Yelled the very pissed off Rei. "Okay." And before Ami could even detect where she was she flew down, sword in hand ready to cut Rei in half. At the last moment Rei looked up and tried to move but not before the sword cut a deep gash in her arm. Blood was dropping fast down her arm you could almost see the bone.   
  
"Rei!!" Yelled Serenity.  
But before she could get to her the dark figure prepared to ram her sword into the Princess' gut. But right before it struck a clash was heard and there stood Saturn glaive in hand blocking the sword with all her might. "I don't think so you witch!" Hotaru said with venom in her voice. "Why you little senshi have always been a thorn in my side!" said the evil woman. "Hotaru!" Yelled Jupiter. She started to run into the woman with Venus behind her ready to aid her enraged friend. "What's this? We don't need this interruption!" In a flash of an eye she raised her hand and a strong blast threw both Jupiter and Venus into a wall on the castle causing a dent. "No!" Yelled Serenity. Hotaru with a flick of a wrist cut the queen's perfect face. "Why you little bitch! You cut my beautiful skin! You'll pay dearly for that!" "Yeah right!" Said a very pissed off Hotaru. "Shabon Spray." (Mercury Bubbles Blast) A thick fog covered the area. "Ami!" Said Serenity. "Come on Princess! We've got to attack when she's most vulnerable!" Said Hotaru. "Right! I'll finish her off with the crystal." "And I'll finish off her planet with my Glaive."   
"Rei. Do you think you'll be able to fight?" Asked a very concerned Ami. "Don't worry about me. I'll get her back" Rei was holding her aching arm and wincing because of the burning pain in her arm. "The fog won't last much longer but we provided her with a distraction for the moment. I only hope Jupiter and Venus wake up soon." Said Ami. "So you think your so smart with creating this fog but your not the only one that knows how to find a way out of the dark." Both Ami and Rei gasped as the evil queen appeared right in front of them. She was right in front of Ami and very quickly brought the palm of her hand to Ami's face and punched her straight into a pillar at least 10 yards away. Ami flew right threw it and never got up. Then before Rei could break out of her stupor the woman was digging her sharp nails into Rei's bleeding arm. "AAAAHHHH!" Yelled a pain stricken Rei. Rei was trying to pry her hands off of her arm but the lady was to strong. Her arms did not break from the death grip she had on her arm. Then the woman grabbed her head and threw her right into the wall Jupiter and Venus had been knocked into. "Now it's your end!" Said the evil woman with much venom in her voice.  
  
TBC.......  
  
AN: Ohh No!!!!! A cliffhanger!!! This was way longer than I thought it would be! Well I know that there was no GW in this episode but there should be in the next one. And by the way don't tell me who Usagi or Hotaru should be paired with since I've already determined that but you can write who the others should be paired with. ^_^ Well what did you think? I hope you liked the action! Please review!!!!   



	2. Shooting Star!

A New Treat!  
By: Mirai Megami  
  
  
  
  
AN: Well I didn't get to sleep until late last night! And since I just wrote my first chapter of this story yesterday ideas were fresh in my head and this is chapter 2! I can't believe I'm already posting this chapter! Well anyway I didn't get many reviews at all for the first chapter! Do you ppl. hate this story? Well regardless I need some ideas on couples that will appear further on in this story.....so post whoever u want to see (excluding Usagi and Hotaru their fates have already been decided ^_^). Anyway Gundam guys will appear in this chapter so here is the continuation.....  
  
"-------" someone talking  
'-------' someone thinking  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
"Now it's your end!" Said the evil woman with much venom in her voice.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
The evil queen brought her hand up gathering energy into her hand for a blast to finish off the inners. But unknown to her Usagi and Hotaru were gathering energy in their sacred talismans (I didn't want to say items =P).   
  
"Serenity how much more energy do you need to finish her off? We don't have anytime left if we want to save the inners!" Hotaru said full with concern for her fellow senshi and only friends.  
  
"Hotaru don't wait for me just do what you have to! I'll pay her back for hurting my friends and she will regret it!" Said Serenity with pure hatred in her voice. Hotaru smiled at this. Knowing if they got out of this she would be a just and powerful queen. "Alright!" Said Hotaru with determination.   
  
"Time to die you pathetic guardians of the White Moon. If only you had joined with me you could have enjoyed a longer life! Well this is it, kiss your ass good-bye!" Then the queen shot a massive blast of energy at the inners that caused an explosion so big it left her castle in ruins and gave off an impressive lights show. 'Well it doesn't matter I will rule the moon kingdom and kill the rest of those pathetic weaklings (who's that remind u of? ^_^).  
  
"Now Saturn, Princess. Now it's your turn to feel my wrath." Then she turned around only to find a deep aura surrounding the two warriors ready to kill her.   
"What!! How could I have missed this! Why you! I'll kill you both!!!!" She said the very pissed off queen (you'll find her name out later! I'm not tellin you it now since it will be part of the plot!). The queen started to lung at Saturn and Serenity. "AAAAAAAhhhhh (think when goku starts to attack on enemy)!!" Yelled the queen with energy gathering in her hands. The queen was less than two feet away from the two then they made contact and there was a bright flash of light and a huge explosion.  
  
  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
"AH! NO!" Usagi woke up from her dream with a cold sweat running down her face. (Now you didn't honestly think that was the major battle in this story did ya?) "What the hell was that?" Usagi was so shaken by the dream she had to talk to her physic friend she always knew the answers to these sort of things. (AN: In this story it is the year A.C 199 and yes the senshi are really old just like Sestuna but I'm keeping there physical ages as their actual. And also Usagi lives with Rei at her temple. I clear more up at the end of this chapter! =p)   
  
"Rei! Rei wake up!" Whispered Usagi while shaking Rei to wake her up. "What Usagi it's..." Rei trailed off and noticed it was 3:00 am. "Usagi it's wicked early! What is it?" Said Rei slightly pissed off at her sudden awakening. " Rei I had the creepiest dream about the Moon Kingdom. And..." "Usagi please lets finish this discussion tomorrow. I'll listen to whatever you have to say then but until then please go back to sleep." Usagi well aware that she couldn't win the argument went back to her room and peered out at the moon and the stars.  
  
'What happened up there so long ago?' Usagi wondered. Then all of a sudden a bright flash of light streaked across the sky. "Huh? A shooting star? I haven't seen one in ages!" Usagi then went to sleep dreaming about Mamoru and how she wished he wasn't in America going to college at Yale.   
  
  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Hiiro was feverishly typing on his laptop. They had recently been assigned a mission in Tokyo, Japan for suspicions of an organization planning to develop Mobile Dolls with the purpose of World Domination. (How original,ne?) Wufei, Trowa, and Quatre were down the hall in their bedrooms at one of Quatre's many, many mansions. (Hey this kid is rich! I wouldn't be surprised if he had at least one mansion in every country!) Duo's room was right next to his. That Braided-baka always annoyed him, and at night would sometimes snore so loud it echoed throughout his room. Hiiro had already tried plugging his mouth up with cotton but they just fell out of his mouth later on in the night.   
  
Hiiro never really needed sleep. So he was typing on his laptop trying to find information about this organization they had all been assigned to at the Preventers. At times he wondered why he joined. They never really did anything but paperwork. But each time be found a new lead it always lead to a dead end and he got really frustrated with it so he decided to put it off till tomorrow.   
  
He looked at his clock and noticed it was 3:00 am. He went to his bedside window and peered outside at the moon. For some reason he always felt at peace when he looked at the moon. Then a bright flash of light streaked across the night sky. 'A shooting star? I wonder why space can be so beautiful after the wars it was been through with the colonies?' Hirro then let sleep over come him and climbed into bed to sleep the rest of the night away and to clear his head of his thoughts and frustrations.  
  
  
TBC.........  
  
  
  
I know! Not the worlds' most exciting chapter but it can't be action 24-7! Well anyway to clear up any confusion Usagi and all the senshi are physically the ages I said but are actually hundreds of years older then they look. They do have Immortality. (Well to a certain extent they will eventually grow older.) Also you should know that the Senshi's family and friends are dead since they are not immortals. Also that Usagi now lives with Rei. The Outers live at Hotaru's Mansion, and the rest of the senshi live on their own. Well I hope that cleared stuff up. Also about my first chapter there aren't that many reviews there. I already have the idea for the next chapter but I'm not gonna post it till I get more reviews and remember ppl. you can vote on the couples!  



	3. The First Victim.

A New Threat!  
By: Mirai Megami  
  
  
  
An: Here is the third chapter! Well I actually wrote this the same day I wrote chapter 2 but I didn't want to release them at the same time. I thought well let chapter 2 ride out a little and wait for about 10 reviews before posting this. Well there will be a little bit of action in this chapter and I might give it a little bit of plot development but I'm still debating that issue. So on to da fic......  
  
  
"----------------------" someone speaking  
'----------------------' someone thinking   
*---------------------* someone performing an action  
  
  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Then a bright flash of light streaked across the night sky. 'A shooting star? I wonder why space can be so beautiful after the wars it was been through with the colonies?' Hirro then let sleep over come him and climbed into bed to sleep the rest of the night away and to clear his head of his thoughts and frustrations.  
  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Usagi's eyes fluttered open, everything was blurry but eventually she regained her sight to see her room at Rei's temple. She let out a big yawn and went to go get breakfast in the kitchen.   
  
She got Cheerios out of the cabinet and started to make herself a bowl of cereal. She loved to live at Rei's temple! It was always peaceful especially during the season of Sakura (when the cheery blossoms bloom), and Rei was now always in a good mood ever since she accomplished one of her dreams of becoming the head priestess of her very own shrine. After her grandfather died he had left Rei the temple and she had run it ever since.   
  
During her bowl of cereal she couldn't help but think of the scary premonition she had had the night before. She wondered if it had any importance on the time she now lived in. Since it happened over 2000 years ago. Even now she still found out things about her past on the Moon Kingdom. Her mother had left so many gaps when she returned to her, her memory.  
  
*Rei was coming down the stairs to get breakfast.* "O-haiyo (sp?, Good Morning) Rei! Finally decided to get outta bed huh?"   
  
"Shut Up Usagi-chan! Anyway you woke me up in the middle of the night and I couldn't get to sleep for hours!"   
  
"Oh Kami-sama (God) Rei! You need to lighten up! Anyway can we call a senshi meeting? I want all the others to be here when I saw this!"   
  
"Ok, ok! I'll go get Minako, Mako, and Ami. You can go get Hotaru and the others."  
  
"Ok Rei but you eat first I'm going to the Outers' mansion since it takes forever to get there! "  
  
"Alright Usagi. But don't you think you should change first?"   
  
"Huh?"   
  
Usagi looked down and noticed she was still in her pajamas.   
  
"Usagi even after all this time you still haven't changed!"   
  
"Hey I resent that!" She trudged off to her room to change into proper clothes for the hot summer day, leaving behind a snickering Rei.   
  
Usagi then left wearing a white mini-skirt with a pastel pink tank top.  
  
  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
"Hiiro come on! Get off that fucking laptop! I don't care if I have to drag both you and Wufei to come with us into the city! Your not staying on that laptop!" Yelled Duo at the top of his lungs even though he was at the entrance to his door.   
  
"You braided-baka leave him here! He needs to find information on our new enemy anyway! Unlike you! All you've been doing since we got here is try to drag us outside to go to a restaurant or go shopping for clothes! You are like an onna, especially with that braid of yours!" (Now do I really have to say who this is!)   
  
"Ahhh!!! Zakkenayo (fuck off) Wu-man!"   
  
"Nani (What...I don't know any Chinese words =p) did you call me Maxwell! How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that! It's Wu-fei! Wu-Fei!" Yelled the very pissed off Altron pilot.   
  
"Aa (yeah), Aa, Aa, whatever Wu-man!"   
  
Downstairs Wufei was fuming red, and it looked like steam was coming out of his ears!   
  
"Just drop it Duo! We'll go without him! I'm sure he'll get some progress in his search." Said the gentle Arabian that hated it when his friends fought each other.   
  
"No! He's coming weather he wants to or not! And anyway we don't even know the name of the organization!" Then Duo came down the stairs with an irate perfect soldier being dragged behind him by the rim of his shirt (I don't know what else to call it!).   
  
"Maxwell! Omae o..." He was cut off by Duo.   
  
"Korosu? Please I've heard this from you many times before!"   
  
Hiiro then went to take his trusty friend out of his spandex space (Not that friend you Hentai!), only to notice it wasn't there.   
"Nani? Where the hell is it!" Duo then grunted, "looking for this?" He then pulled out Hiiro's gun and started twirling it around.   
  
"How did you get my gun!?"   
  
"Please! You may be the perfect soldier but I grew up on the streets! So don't think I didn't learn a few things! And anyway I might have picked up a few things from you after all this time!" Hiiro grunted and started mumbling curses under his breath. He then was dragged out the door by Duo, while the others just followed behind.  
  
  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
Usagi was walking down the street to the Outers mansion. She was tired! She walked the whole way there and it was some distance from the Shrine. She finally reached the door and rang the doorbell. She stood outside the door for about 2 minutes when she heard footsteps by the door. The woman that answered was Hotaru.  
"Oh! What an unexpected surprise! Come in!"  
  
"Doomo (Thanks)." She was so happy to be inside a home with central air. She loved the temple but there wasn't any air-conditioning in the shrine.  
  
"Well I just came here to tell you that me and Rei are calling a meeting, so please go get the others so we can meet at the shrine. But do you mind if I use the phone I haven't talked to Mamoru in ages!"   
"Sure the phone's over there. I'll be right back!" She disappeared down the hall.  
  
She dialed the phone number and waited for it to ring and her Mamo-chan's voice. She loved him so much. But when she dialed all she got was a machine telling her the call did not go through and to call again. So she decided to call back a little later.  
Hotaru then returned with the others and prepared to set out to the shrine.  
  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
Mamoru was in the library reading on American history. When there was a flash of light by the school, which caused a huge explosion. Mamoru ran outside knowing that something was wrong. When he got there, there was a huge crater in the ground with a woman standing in the middle of the large crater.  
  
"So this is the Prince of the Earth, Mamoru! Serenity-hime's lover! Well then let her pain begin with you! Prepare to die! I will take away the thing most precious thing to her!"  
  
"You wish!" Mamoru then transformed into Tuxedo Mask. He knew he didn't have much of a chance but he had to try.  
  
"You think you can defeat me with your pathetic roses and your retarded ass cane! You'll be blown into oblivion!"  
  
She suddenly disappeared and was in front of Mamoru and her knee made contact with his chin sending him flying into the school's wall. She then put her hand forward and blew a blast into the wall where Mamoru was, luckily he jumped out of the way just in time. He got to his feet and took out his cane and started to run towards the woman.  
  
"Ha! This is pathetic!" Said the woman smiling and turning her head down. Mamoru then got to the edge of the crater and jumped up bringing his cane down in front of his head. But much to his surprise only 1 foot from her head an electric forcefield engulfed her and electrified Mamoru sending him flying into the school's library window.   
  
His whole body was aching and he couldn't get up, there were shards of glass in his legs and back. His whole body ached.   
  
"And now it's time for you to die!" She raised her hand and an orange ball of light formed in her hand. She then sent the ball flying into the window.   
  
"Bang."  
  
Then in one huge explosion the building went up in smoke and flames. She laughed at this sight as she could here the sounds of sirens in the distance to check for survivors of the tragedy. But unfortunately all the unfortunate souls that were in the building were no longer with their mind or bodies. And unbeknownst to a girl in Japan who had called only seconds after the tragedy was that her dear Mamo-chan would never return to her. He was lost forever.  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC.........  
  
  
  
  
  
So what did you think? I wanted to fit action in here! And also a little humor. Not much plot development and in the next chapter the Senshi will meet the pilots! So vote on your favorite couples (excluding Usagi and Hotaru.) and they may appear in this story! Until next time Ja Ne! ;)  



	4. The Gathering.

A New Threat

Unknown Memoirs……

By: Mirai Megami

An: Hey! This is chapter 4! Wow! When I thought up the idea I thought they would meet each other at the beginning but not until chapter 4 because once I started each new ideas popped into my head and I like it how it is! Well I changed the title because I hated that title! So the first three chapters will still have the original name at the top but the rest will have this title since I'm to lazy to upload them again! =p Well what did you think of the last chapter? Well Mamoru is gone! I bet you thought I was going to keep Usagi with Mamoru didn't you! Well nope! I can't believe I already have chapter 4! New ideas just keep coming and I gotta write 'em down! Well anyway they will meet in this chapter so on to da fic………

"---------------" someone talking

'---------------' someone thinking

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* 

And unbeknownst to a girl in Japan who had called only seconds after the tragedy was that her dear Mamo-chan would never return to her. He was lost forever.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

"So Haruka, how have you been? We haven't spoken to each other in ages!" 

"Well Koneko (kitten) if you really must know I just won Japan's Motor Race Tournament (I'm didn't know what else to call it! =p)!"

"Well Haruka-san you are the best and only racer I know and I'm sure you deserved it!" Said Usagi with a huge grin plastered on her face. 

"So how about the rest of you?"

"Well I have a violin recital coming up. And I heard the emperor of Japan will be attending! I think I'm going to have a nervous breakdown! It's a lot of pressure!" Said Michiru putting her hand to her forehead as if she had a massive headache. 

"Oh please Michiru! You will be fantastic just like all the other times! You always exaggerate things!" Said Haruka with a sarcastic grin on her face.

"Why must you always mock me Haru-chan!" Said a very embarrassed Michiru. "Cause it's real fun to see your reaction!" Said a very playful Haruka.

"Well what about you Setsuna?" 

"Well I have become one of Japan's most renowned dress designers." 

"Really?! I always knew you would I hope you'll create my wedding dress for me and Mamo-chan's wedding!" 

"Sure anything for my oujo-sama (princess. Did I spell it right?)." 

"Ah….Setsuna!" 

"Yes, oujo-sama?" 

"Don't call me Princess just call me Usagi ok! Usa-gi!" 

"Alright ouj- I mean Usagi."

"And you Hotaru?" Usagi didn't get a response and looked back to notice that Hotaru was watching the a TV in a store window. "Hey Hotaru, what are you watching?" 

"Shhh. Come here and look at this!" 

They all walked up to the window and watched the t.v wondering what was so interesting until Usagi finally noticed what was going on.

News Reporter: "At 12:00 o'clock this afternoon the American college known as Yale was supposedly bombed by a terrorist. There was a reported fight fight earlier on with a male student although they have no leads as to who it was, but they believe it had some connection with the bombing moments later. There are a reported 2,000 deaths at the sight and there are still more being found. Now for details here's-" 

Before they could finish hearing the report Usagi ran off to the Tokyo park. 

"Usagi! Come back!" Yelled Hotaru. They all started to run after her but Haruka was taking the lead and was closing in on Usagi, but then lost her in the bushes. 

"Where'd she go?" "Haruka-papa! Where is she?" Asked Saturn short of breath. 

"I have no idea but lets keep looking she couldn't have gotten that far." 

Usagi was still running tears streaming down her face. 'Mamo-chan your not dead! You can't be! You promised to marry me, so it's not true you were somewhere else during this tragedy I know it!' Usagi then ran up to the lake and fell down on the bench sobbing.

"Usagi? Usagi?" Usagi lifted her head up slowly only to be eye to eye with amethyst eyes. 

"Hotaru? How did you know I was here?" 

"Usagi, don't you remember you told me this was your favorite meeting area with Mamoru." Usagi eyes then watered up again at the mention of his name. 

"Usagi here wipe your eyes with this. Tears don't suit you well." Said Michiru handing her handkerchief to Usagi. 

"Arigatoo (thank you)." 

"Usagi you know we will always be here for you. We know that was Mamoru's college. We're so sorry."

'Sorry! Sorry! Is that all?! First I lose my parents, then I lose my best friends, then I lose my only brother, and now, now I lose my future husband! But we had a future together Setsuna showed it to us! How can this be! My life is horrible! I don't want to be me anymore! I hate my life! I'd be better off dead! At least then I could be with my family and Mamoru!'

"AAAAHHH!!!"

All the senshi turned their heads around to the sound of a woman's scream. 

"What was that? You don't think- no it can't be! They were all killed so long ago!" Said a very stunned Hotaru. 

"Pluto do you know anything about this?" Asked Haruka with a harsh tone. 

"I had no idea!" 

"Well we don't have anytime to waste here! We have to help whoever it is!" Said Usagi with determination. "Usagi?" Asked Michiru. "Come on!" Yelled Usagi running off. The rest followed after a moment wondering why after this tragedy would ever want to fight.

'Well I won't let anyone else die! I'm going to save this person! Even if I die trying!' Usagi then transformed into Eternal Sailor Moon followed by the outers towards the screaming victim. (I'm too lazy to write their transformations. Anyway I'm sure you know what they look like! If you don't then I write it in a future chapter.)

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

"Well guys what do you think we should do?" Asked Duo. 

"Oh please Duo! You are just going to mention someplace and then before we can even answer drag us there anyway!" Yelled an extremely annoyed China man.

"Wu-man shut the fuc-" Duo started but was cut off by a woman's scream. "What was that?" Asked Duo. 

"Maxwell stop saying things stupid like that! It's so obvious that it was a weak onna's scream!" 

"Wu-man must I repeat it once again!" They both started giving each other death glares.

"Enough you two! Lets just go find her and help her. Come on!" Said an annoyed Trowa. Trowa and the others ran off after he said that. But Duo…..

"I can't believe it! He hardly ever yells. And he sounded pissed! Alright! Our Trowa's opening up!!" Yelled a very chipper American. But later dropped out of his stupor when he noticed how far ahead everyone else was. "Hey! That's not fair! Wait for me!" Yelled Duo to no one in particular and then ran off into the distance.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

"Help me someone! Please!" Yelled the helpless woman. She had long wavy baby blue hair that went down to her feet, her eyes matched her hair and had a school uniform on. (Think of Usagi's uniform.) All the people around her just ran away from the monster. It looked like a lizard but with 2 arms and hands with sharp nails and a tail with a spike at the end with 4 other tentacles flailing about attached to it's side.

"Hold it!" Yelled a voice. 

The monster then looked up in a tree to see 5 female figures. Two had long staffs and the other 2 had talismans in their hands and the last one had a wand in hers. 

"Who are you supposed to be?" Asked the monster. The girl in his arms then lost consciousness. 

"How dare you do this in the season of Sakura! I will not stand for this and that means you are dead!" Yelled Usagi coldly, while they all jumped down prepared to attack. But at that very moment another group of 5 appeared.

"What in the name of hell is that!" Yelled Duo since he had just caught up to them. He was the only one with a look of absolute shock on his face. The others had a stern look on their face that would have made others run for their lives at the sight of it. 

Duo then turned his head a bit and noticed 5 girls with extremely short skirts on that had on the same looks as his friends. "And who the fuck are those girls?" They all looked at each other the moment this was muttered. 

"What are you people doing here! Get away! You'll all be killed!" Yelled Michiru. 

"We don't need protection! We can take care of ourselves! You're the ones that should run!" Yelled Hiiro.

"What us run! We are the only ones that can stop this thing!" Yelled Haruka. And just before Wufei could say one of his sly remarks the monster prepared to attack. 

"Enough chatter!" It yelled. It was lunging towards Hotaru. "Looks like you're first!" The freaky creature yelled. "Yeah right!" Yelled Saturn. She was ready for the creature. The battle had begun.

TBC…………

Aren't I soooo evil!!!! I luv leaving off on cliffhangers! =p Anyway I told you they would meet! I didn't say they would exchange names! HEHEHEHEHE!!! =D Well anyway I've already got the idea for the next chapter so please wait it should be out soon. O! I need to mention I have summer reading (and a lot of it!). Plus I have to take Spanish lessons and I might be going to New Hampshire with some friends so I'm afraid there could be a delay on chapter 5 and beyond but I'll see what I can do! Until then JA NE! =)


	5. Let's Go!

A New Threat

Unknown Memoirs…..

By: Mirai Megami

An: Hey! Well it's chapter 5! I hope you like the story so far! By the way I know the inners haven't had a real prominent role in this fic yet but don't worry they will! By the way I've already figured out who's with who in this story except Duo! Don't tell me to put him with Usagi or Hotaru because they are with others! Who I'm not saying! HEHEHE! =) Well anyway give me your ideas! Whoever gets the most (who's not paired with another) will win! Anyway on to da fic………

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

"Enough chatter!" It yelled. It was lunging towards Hotaru. "Looks like you're first!" The freaky creature yelled. "Yeah right!" Yelled Saturn. She was ready for the creature. The battle had begun.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Hotaru tightly gripped her glaive in front of her ready to strike down the evil youma. The monster was so close and it was starting to reach out an arm for her. But just before it attacked a glowing blade was in front of her.

"Haruka-papa what are you doing I can handle this freak!" Yelled Saturn

"Well I'm your papa! I gotta look after you it's my duty as your legal guardian." Retorted Uranus. "And in public don't use my real name!" 

"Gomen nasai (I'm very sorry)." Saturn said.

Uranus did a back flip and now stood behind it and prepared to chop off one of its tentacles. But before she could her feet were swept from underneath her. The monster had used it's tail to trip her and then picked her up by her foot and she was dangling upside down, which didn't really please her because of the ::ahem:: view it gave the others around her.

Saturn right when this happened immediately brought down her glaive prepared to chop off the tentacle that was holding a struggling Uranus. Right before it made contact one of it's tentacles came behind Saturn (they are long, k!) and grabbed her foot and then prepared to shove the girl in the water. (they are still by the park lake.)

Right when this happened Neptune already had an attack prepared but yet another one of it's tentacles shot out at her while she was gathering energy for her attack and smashed her head against a rock, rendering this Senshi of oceans unconscious. 

Eternal Sailor Moon immediately charged towards the monster right when this happened. Pluto was following close behind her. Pluto then jumped up in the air twirling her time key in the air and right before she struck she was grabbed by a tentacle and then was slammed into the cement, which caused her head to bleed. Pluto never got up after this. 

Uranus was struggling during all this when finally the monster had had enough of her fussy attitude. He dropped her but then immediately and rapidly started to beat her with every one of his tentacles except the one that now had Hotaru struggling under the water. This left Uranus a bloody mess. Her head was bleeding and she had cuts and bruises all over her face and Sailor fuku, she then began to cough up blood and couldn't move or talk although she was still conscious. 

Sailor Moon then right before a tentacle grabbed her did a back flip and in the process took off her tiara and chopped off one of it's tentacles. "Ha! One down!" Said Sailor Moon proudly.

"Not quite." It said. Then the tentacle that was one the ground still wiggling went limp and then disappeared. The place that now had a missing limb was starting to stir when in the flash of an eye appeared a brand new one!

Sailor Moon was awestruck! She couldn't believe it had regenerated! "I don't get it! How!?" 

"It was all a part of my perfect design by Kijoi! We will kill all you humans and then rule this planet!" Yelled the monster as it started to make a scratchy cackle. 

During Sailor Moon's awestruck state the monster took advantage and grabbed her neck with both his hands. Which caused its other poor helpless victim (screaming girl) to fall on the ground at his feet. Sailor Moon was struggling to release its grip but the youma was too strong. She was beginning to be short of breath and then looked at the lake and noticed Hotaru had ceased to move. Sailor Moon's eyes begin to ball over and turn white. Her arms and legs then fell limp and her eyes had closed and this only caused the youma to tighten his grip around her neck.

'I guess this is my end. Here I came Mom, Dad,…….Mamo-chan…..'

A loud shot rang out in the air. The monster then flinched and loosened his grip on her neck but still held on. A second and a third shot was fired towards the monster, which then caused him to release her. Duo then ran out under the youma with great speed and scooped up Sailor Moon and ran off to stand with his friend Hiiro who had fired the gun. Sailor Moon was limp in his arms but he brought his ear down to her lips to hear her breathe. 

"Ha! Just in time Hiiro! She's hardly breathing!" Duo said as he always was even in the darkest of situations.

As for Hotaru, at the same time as Sailor Moon's rescue Wufei had ran up behind the youma and chopped off the tentacle which had its grip on Hotaru's foot. She was still submerged and was not moving. But thanks to Wufei chopping off the tentacle his friend Trowa jumped in the water to get her out. 

He then was under the water and took off the tentacle that was still attached to her foot. He then surfaced the water with her head above the water and swam to shore. Once there he and his friend Wufei, who now had a gun out, stood about 10 meters away from the evil creature. 

Trowa checked her breathing to notice that she wasn't breathing at all! 

"Hey! This one's not breathing! I think she's either dead or dying!" Trowa yelled.

"Hotaru!" Haruka weakly whispered trying to crawl over to her. But was stopped by a foot on her back. Who belonged to no other but the youma. "You shut up!" It scowled at her. "I can't wait for our Mistress-" It was cut off by a voice in its head.

'Return now you piece of shit! Don't tell them a damn thing! I have to have a discussion with you!" Said a very low voice.

'Yes Master!' The youma replied. "I've got no time to waste with you pathetic bastards. I'm outta here!" And with that the youma disappeared in a puff of smoke.

All the senshi were still unconscious although Haruka was still awake she couldn't move. She tried to move but her body refused every attempt she made. Neptune was still lying against the rock. Pluto was still bleeding on the ground. Sailor Moon was beginning to wake up but very slowly, she still could not walk or even move her arms. She felt so weak after almost dying. 

But Hotaru was another story she was neither moving nor breathing. Quatre approached and told them to give him room. He bent down on his knees and slightly lifted her head and started to give her CPR. (An: No! Quatre is not with Hotaru! He is just giving her CPR! So don't turn it into something perverse! I figured I had to stick him somewhere in this battle and here it is! By the way Quatre will fight in this fic! I'm not making him out to be a sissy ok!) After about 5 minutes Hotaru started to cough up water and gasping for air. She slowly got up drenched from the water, and looked at the boys through blurry eyes. She immediately eyed Usagi and tried to call out her name and jump up at her. But her body was still weak from all the time of being submerged in the water. 

"Hey guys! Shouldn't we help the other girls!" Said Duo as he noticed they had completely ignored the others. 

They all immediately went to help the other all except Hiiro. He stayed by Hotaru. (when I say that I mean he was just standing about a foot away from her watching the others help! Hey! It's hard to convince him to trust anyone.) Hotaru looked up at him and noticed the look of disgust on his face, which caused her to wonder what his problem was.

Duo was still holding Usagi who almost regained full consciousness, and put her down on the ground trying to help her come back to reality. She started to moan, and then her eyes slowly fluttered open. "What?" She asked slightly wondering what had happened. "Hey! So you finally decided to join us! Welcome back!" He said as if nothing had happened. Usagi (yes they are all still in Senshi form I just don't feel like writing them, their names are shorter! =P) then shot up. "Where's the youma!" She immediately asked. "Calm down! That thing which you call a youma is gone." She looked at him for a moment, then remembered about the others and ran off to see them. "Well your welcome!" Duo said with a lopsided smile on his face. "Man some gratitude!" Although he was well aware she paying no attention to him.

Quatre went to help Michiru, whose head was dripping with blood. She was still unconscious. He then picked her up and carried her over to where a very disapproving Hiiro and a lying Hotaru still were. 

"Hiiro why don't you wanna help?" 

"We can't trust these people! Who knows who they are, in fact they could be the enemy how do we know this wasn't set up!" 

"Why would this be set up if they were beaten to near death? I think they just wanted to help that poor woman just like we did."

"Your too trusting Winner! That's your weakness!" Hiiro firmly stated clearly pissed that they all were going against him on this matter. 

At this comment Quatre gave him a death glare (I told you he wasn't a sissy), but then went to check on her pulse against everything Hiiro thought they should do. Hiiro was giving him his infamous Death Glare during all this but Quatre payed him no heed. Much to his relief she still had a pulse, so he assumed she must have gotten a concussion. 

Trowa then arrived with the unconscious woman and Pluto in each arm. He laid them both down and checked on Pluto to notice she had the same problem as Michiru. As for the baby blue haired woman he assumed she must have just fainted from shock since she had no cuts or bruises. 

Wufei arrived at the same moment with a very stubborn and wiggly Haruka, whose arm was draped over his shoulder to provide her the strength to stand. She was mumbling what seemed like pansy-assed boys, and how she needed no one's help. He immediately put her down mumbling things about women being weak. 

'I need to make a note to myself to kick that boys ass for his stupid comments, and kill that blond for doing that, that "CPR" on Hotaru.' Haruka was glad she was alive but didn't approve of the fact that a totally strange man had done that to her little girl. (She acts fatherly towards Hotaru, ok!)

Hiiro then once everyone was gathered around took out his gun. "Who are you people and who do you work for!" He yelled that sounded more like a demand than a question. 

"We are the Sailor Senshi!" Usagi growled back at him. She then stood up and got up into his face. "You got a problem with that!? We are here to stop all evil and protect this city and world from things like that creature!" She scowled at him.

Hotaru was now sitting up. And then stared at Usagi. She then looked at Haruka and noticed how she was badly beat. She then crawled up to her and put her hands over her head. "Hotaru, no!" Haruka weakly stated but knew she couldn't do anything to stop her.

Usagi then went up to Hiiro who still had his gun trained on her and walked right in front of the gun (it's touching her neck) and gave him the greatest "Omae o Korosu" glare she could. After a few moments they noticed a faint purple glow they both turned around and saw Hotaru's hands glowing purple. "Oh! Hotaru no!" Usagi yelled but she was too late. Haruka's cuts and bruises had all disappeared and she felt as good as new. But Hotaru had gotten even paler and her transformation faded and was once again in her common tight black shirt and mini-skirt. She then fainted on Haruka. Who immediately picked her up in her arms and stood up.

"We are going come on Usagi!" She firmly told her. Usagi then walked in front of her. "But how? We can't carry them all!" 

"Well you guys can come with us if you like! I have a house very close to her and we have plenty of medical supplies to help your friends." Quatre said to them as kindly as he could even though he knew he got several glares from his friends.

"Absolutely not!" Haruka yelled at him.

"Well, we do need medical help and they are still in their senshi forms so we can't really bring them to a regular hospital." Said Usagi with a low voice and was just above a whisper.

"Absolutely not!" Haruka yelled glaring all the while

"But we can't carry them all to Rei's temple either." Usagi said, which Haruka could not argue with because she knew she was right.

The Gboys went to go grab the other girls to bring them to the mansion. 

"Hey what are you doing!? We have not agreed to it yet!" Haruka yelled to them slightly pissed that she knew she had actually lost the argument. But the Gboys did not stop. They picked the girls up and started to walk away. 

"Hey! Is anyone listening to me!? Am I alone in this world!? Hello?!" Haruka looked to her princess who was now starting to follow them. 

"Koneko! What are you doing?!" 

"Haruka we don't really have a choice. Anyway I'll just call up the others and tell them to meet us there." Usagi replied. "Well do you mind that?"

"No. Not at all, I can understand." Quatre replied. Hiiro just let out a grunt, since he was not carrying anyone he was stomping quickly back to the mansion to release his anger on Quatre's house. (If you know what I mean! Remember he's still got that gun!)

"Well could you please tell me the street name so they will know where to go?" Usagi asked as politely as she could.

"Sure, it's at West 10th street, it's the street that leads off from the park. You can't miss it." (of course you can't it's HUGE!)

"Okay." She pulled out her communicator with a cursing Haruka walking next to her with the still unconscious Hotaru in her hands. 

TBC……………

AN: Well you should be happy no cliffy!!! Well I know the ending was uneventful but what did you think of it? It's my longest chapter so far! =p Well in the next episode the inners will make their debut! Please continue with your reviews! I would appreciate it so much! I also wanna thank all those who have already reviewed this story! =)


	6. Hello Minna-san!

A New Threat

Unknown Memoirs….

By: Mirai Megami

AN: HEY! It's ::drumroll please:: Chapter 6! I thought the story would be almost over by now but I guess not. Well now I'm hoping that this story will be somewhere in the early teens when it's over. By the way the romance should be appearing in either chapter 9 or 10 if not sooner. And I'm telling you this there will be one couple in this story that I'm sure no one has ever written, but I'm going to make it as kawaii as possible wish me luck!

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

"Sure, it's at West 10th street, it's the street that leads off from the park. You can't miss it." (Of course you can't it's HUGE!)

"Okay." She pulled out her communicator with a cursing Haruka walking next to her with the still unconscious Hotaru in her hands.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

"Oh kami-sama! Where the hell is Usagi! She should have been here hours ago!" Complained an extremely annoyed goddess of Mars, who even now couldn't stand Usagi's tardiness.

"Oh calm down Rei, I'm sure she'll be here any minute with the others." Said one of Usagi's most supporting friends Makoto.

"What are you talking about!? I am calm!"

Minako started to giggle and Ami was to busy reading Arithmetic to notice there huge argument. 

"Hey Ami! Whatcha reading that's so engulfing." When Minako looked at the title she got a disgusted look on her face. She then pulled the book out of Ami's grasp. "As long as you are in this temple you are not permitted to read this type of book."

"Demo…."

"No! No! No! No! We will talk about the hottest guys in these magazines." She then pulled out a full stash of magazines from under Rei's bed.

"Where'd you get all those magazines Rei?!" Asked a wide-eyed Ami who was surprised that this amount of magazines could ever even fit underneath her bed!

"Ah….ah……well…" Rei continued to sweat-drop but was saved by the sound of Ami's communicator going off.

"Ami! Ami! Is that you!" Usagi's face then showed up on the watch like cell-phone. (What?! I think it's like that?!)

"Yeah it's me Usagi! We were attacked by a youma but we're alright."

"What a youma!? But how! We finished off the evil over 1000 years ago!"

"Sorry but we don't know. We want you to meet us at West 10th street. We're going there now so please meet us there."

"Okay!" They all said in unison. 

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

"Well their on there way." 

"Okay, well there it is!" Quatre said pointing to an unimaginable sized house. The house had a white roof, the whole rest of the house was colored a cream color. The entrance had a huge black gate that reached about 12 feet, or so it seemed. The door was white with silver handles, and the windows had almost transparent white curtains and the windows were very big with white colored window pains. (you know that stuff that attaches the window to the house) And the house itself seemed to be fit for a king, and almost looked as if a family of 100 could live in it.

"WOW!!!" Usagi said looking up at the house that was bigger than anything she had ever seen. 'This guy must be loaded, if he can afford a house like this.'

"Well I'll leave the gates open for them to enter, but we better hurry to help your friends wounds before they get any worse." Quatre said while picking up his pace.

Hiiro opened the door but let it close behind him before the others could enter. 

"Man I was hoping we could get to the door before it closed!" Duo said slightly pissed at his comrades attitude.

"Hey onna get over here and open the door!" (U know who this is! =p)

"Alright, alright!" Usagi replied really annoyed with this guy's attitude.

Once they were inside each boy went down the hallway that had many doors, which she guessed must have been all bedrooms. Once each girl was settled into a bed (remember the unconscious girl is still here!) they went off in search for the proper medical supplies that were kept in another large room at the end of the hall. Usagi went inside the medical "room" and the room seemed more like a doctor's office. She noticed that there were smelling salts there as well so she figured that the victim of the youma could use it since she was not hurt.

Right when she turned her head a gun was right in front of her face. She gasped the moment she saw this but then calmed down. "What the hell are you doing?" She screamed at him.

"Ditto." He replied in his cold monotone voice.

"Well I don't have time to waste here, so please excuse me." She walked right past him and towards the room with the unconscious girl. She walked up to the girl that was alone in the room since the gboys went off to help the others, well almost all of them Hiiro still remained his un-helping self and Wufei was just constantly marching back and forth about what an injustice this was.

Usagi brought the salts up to the girls nose and after about what seemed to be only ten seconds flung out of bed in total shock. "What, where?" the girl who looked to be about 19 exclaimed. (Alright to clear this up on their walk home they de-transformed and are in their regular clothes) 

"Don't worry your safe now. The Sailor Senshi came and destroyed that evil creature." 

"They did?" 

"Yes, so you don't have anything to worry about anymore."

"Good. By the way where am I?"

"Well your in a young man's mansion, but I haven't caught his name yet. So what is your name?"

"Me? My name is Ririka. And yours?"

"Well my name is Tsukino, Usagi."

"Nice to meet you Usagi."

Unbeknownst to them both a figure with messy chocolate brown hair and Prussian blue eyes was watching them both. "Hm….so their names are Usagi and Ririka." He said just below a whisper. 

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

The door-bell then rang. 

"I'll get it!" Yelled Trowa who had already finished helping Setsuna, although his hands were still covered with blood from her bleeding head. The minute he opened the door he was bombarded with females running into the house and totally ignoring him and stepping all over him. Unfortunately for him the girl with the brown ponytail happened to step on the place where it really hurts! He was then crouching and holding it. (I'm not gonna say _that_ word it's just to Hentai!) But this still went un-noticed by all the girls who were looking for their friends. Ami was the first to notice him. 

Ami: "Oh kami-sama! Are you alright? We're so sorry."

"Don't worry about it." He replied with all his strength.

During all this, the other girls were marveling at the house, and the extravagant decorations and furniture it had. The floors were made of marble and so were the pillars that held up the ceiling, in fact it seemed that most of the walls and floors were made of marble, excluding the carpeted areas.

Minako was about to say something when she looked down at Trowa's hands. They were covered with blood!

"Oh my God!" She yelled and gained everyone's attention. "You, you, you animals! You killed them!" She exclaimed with tears forming in her eyes.

Trowa then looked down at his hands and saw they were covered with blood. He then tried to explain but the girls were throwing fits. "Lets get outta this butcher chamber before they kill as all!" Minako yelled preparing to run off, but was knocked down by a very stunned blond. She and the blond fell to the floor, and of course she landed on top of him. The blond was blushing a crimson red as the whole site unfolded. She was still on top of him when she noticed his blood red hands as well.

She yelled out a very loud scream. "Your one of them!" She got off of him, but not before slapping his face. He was stunned by this action and remained on the floor. The minute she got up she was eye to eye with Usagi. "Huh?" The goddess of beauty questioned slightly confused at the situation.

"What are you all yelling about?" Usagi questioned.

"But how, their hands, your there." Minako stuttered.

"Oh! Well they had to help Setsuna, and Michiru because their heads were bleeding from the attack by the youma."

"Oh." Minako answered blushing, she was totally embarrassed by her actions. She looked towards the blond she had slapped across the face and was blushing a crimson red. 

"Gomen Nasai! I had no idea!" 

"No it's fine I know what that situation must have looked like to you, but believe me we would never do such a thing. We are not butchers as you might think. By the way my name's Quatre Raberbra Winner. What are your names?"

"Well I'm Aino, Minako." She said leaning down to help him up.

"Kino, Makoto."

"Hino, Rei."

"Mizuno, Ami."

"Tsukino, Usagi." (did I spell her last name right?)

"Trowa, Barton."

"Well at least we got that cleared away." Quatre replied.

"Hey, by the way who owns this place?" Minako asked.

"Well…ah….that'd be me." Quatre said a little unsteadily.

"Really I thought it'd be some 40 year old guy that was a total snob, but your cute." Minako told the Arabian obviously flirting with him. At this comment he flushed so red he looked like a cherry.

"Well if you wanna see the others come on." Usagi said breaking the moment for Minako.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

In a cold and dark desolate area a man was talking to lizard-like demon. The place was heavily covered with fog and the air was thin. 

"So you failed and revealed our identity to them!" Said the heavily breathing figure.

"Sir, I could have defeated them all! Why did you bring me back here?"

"You dare question my orders!" 

"No Sir, it's just…."

"You are expendable and we could always replace you. And you shall because I don't like your rebellious attitude!"

The creature tried to run but was frozen in its tracks. 

"Trying to run like a fucking coward are you! Well it won't work here!" He growled.

Then his eyes glowed an eerie white color, and then before the monster could even scream it exploded. Its insides flew everywhere and blood splattered all over the walls and some squirted on the man's face who remained indifferent to the situation. 

"Clean up on isle 666." He yelled. A smirk then traced his face and he started to laugh as if it was entertaining.

TBC……………..

So did ya like it? I told ya the inners would appear! Did you think Minako's actions were funny? What about the evil guy…..who is he? Not to mention what did ya think of the whole, bye- bye monster sequence? Well not exactly eventful but don't worry, now I know at least one couple is quite obvious but I hope the others aren't. Please continue with your reviews I would greatly appreciate it!


	7. Introductions....and Doubts

Unknown Memoirs…

Unknown Memoirs…..

By: Mirai Megami

AN: Hello! Here is chapter 7! I'm so happy I thought that I wouldn't wake it this far! By the way thank you everyone who reviewed my story I appreciate it so much! I've already decided upon the couples and I'm afraid that you will find them all out later some will be very original but I like to try things no one else has! Although there will be several couples that are quite common at least 2 are rarely seen. Anyway on to da fic……..

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

"Clean up on isle 666." He yelled. A smirk then traced his face and he started to laugh as if it was entertaining.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

"Hey what's going on down there!" Yelled Duo who came tearing out of the corner of the hallway. "Huh? Who are you people?"

"It's alright Duo they didn't do anything we're fine! These are the friends of Usagi." Quatre said reassuringly to his American comrade.

"Oh! Hey you are all pretty cute what are names?" Duo said with his trademark smirk on his face.

"Lets save the introductions for later. I think the others should be present when they hear this." Trowa replied.

"Well girls come on I'll bring you to where the others are just don't touch their heads. They all got seriously injured in the last fight." Usagi said leading them down the hall.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

They all first entered Michiru's room. Where she was lying unconscious, her head all bandaged. 

"Is she gonna gonna be alright?" Asked Ami

"They said that it wasn't to serious. And that she was lucky her skull wasn't fractured. So I'm sure that she should be back on her feet in a few days." 

Makoto: "What are these guys doctors or something?"

"That's what I'd like to know!" Haruka said as she stomped into the room with a very unhappy look on her face.

Minako: "Hey Haruka! How come you have no injuries?"

"Because Hotaru healed all my wounds when I could hardly walk."

Minako: "Oh……Hey that reminds me where is Hotaru?" 

"I put her in the room next door. I don't trust them so I'm not letting her out of my hearing range or sight!" Haruka said taking a seat next to the bed of her lovers'.

Usagi: "Well Hotaru is fine so she should be up really soon. So for now we can go see Setsuna."

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

They then walk across the hall to Setsuna's room. Before they enter the room Rei notices another door next to Setsuna's is open and there is a girl staring out the window.

Rei: "Hey Usagi! Who is that girl in there?"

"Huh? Oh her! She was the girl that the youma was attacking. She fainted in its arms and since we couldn't just leave her we brought her here. Her names Ririka."

"Oh. Does she know we're the Sailor Senshi? It's really dangerous if she ever found out she would be in serious trouble!"

"Don't worry Rei! We un-henshined when she was unconscious. She doesn't have a clue to who we are, she thinks we're just Good Samaritans." (I know they aren't Christian but it's all I could think of! =p)

"Good."

Minako: "Well her injuries look just like those of Michiru. So I suppose that there is nothing to worry about!" 

Makoto: "What do you mean 'nothing to worry about'? We have to worry about the enemy! If we could hardly beat one of its youmas how are we supposed to defeat the leader? We have lots to worry about!"

"Kami-sama Mako-chan! Calm down! I know the enemy is a priority but I really just meant worrying about Michiru, Setsuna, and Hotaru."

Makoto then let out a light blush from her forward outburst and then about being corrected by Minako. "Well I'm just saying…" 

Ami: "I'm gonna go check on Hotaru, to see if she's fine. I'll meet you at the entrance unless you wanna come."

Minako: "No I'm gonna go see if I can find that blond cutie again!" Minako then went off down the hall giggling all the way. 

Everyone: *sweat-drop

Still everyone: "Is that all she ever thinks about?"

Everyone then followed far behind Minako chatting about different things.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Ami then entered Hotaru's room, to notice a jet-black haired man standing at the end of the bed arms across his chest. He had is head down until he looked up at Ami.

"Not more weak onnas!"

Ami just stared at him, she was never one known for aggression towards anyone but this guy was really annoying her. 

"Um….Who are you and what are you doing in her? Haruka would kill you if she ever found any one of you in here!"

"I'm not afraid of that weak onna! And the only reason I'm here is because Maxwell used an excuse to leave and ditched me so I have to stay in here till Winner comes back with those weak smelling salts to wake her up! If I could I wouldn't be near anyone of you weaklings! But now since you're here I no longer have a purpose in here and I'm leaving!" He said storming out of the room. But before he left he looked back at Hotaru for a moment and then spoke. 

"Don't you dare say which way I went!" He then slammed the door behind him. Although Ami heard him yelling things that seemed like 'injustice, and weaklings'. 

Ami: "Man that guy has some serious issues! If Haruka ever heard that he wouldn't live to see the next day!" Ami then let out a little giggle. 

She then went over to the bed and checked Hotaru's pulse and it was totally fine, she probably was just asleep now. Although it's probably best for her to wake up so we know a little more about what's happening around here, since well…….Usagi didn't fully explain things that well and Haruka would just kill them before she told them anything so Hotaru seemed to be the last resort.

Just then the doors opened and that blond boy walked in with Minako trailing right behind him. Ami wasn't at all surprised at this and then tried to stifle a giggle. Minako then glared at her.

Quatre: "Well Usagi had them all along and that's why it took me so long….by the way where is Wufei? I saw Duo in the hallway but I can't seem to find Wufei."

"Well he stormed out of the room and said not to tell a word as to where he was going."

"Well that sounds like Wufei to me. He probably went to his room to meditate. He always does after Duo gets him pissed off. So I'll go get him in a few minutes and Minako I really appreciate your help and concern but I think you shouldn't come with me to his room! He will really get pissed if you show up with me. He says that 'weak onnas are to weak to be allowed near his door non the less in his room.' 

"Well this guy sounds like a total jerk! If you ask me one of us should say 'it's a women's world men just live in it.' No offense Quatre, but I would love to see how he would react to that!" Minako said with the biggest grin on her face.

"No it's ok, it would be funny." Although he said it with a low voice and had somewhat of a disgruntled look on his face Minako thought he meant it and went on smiling.

Quatre then bent down and moved the salts around her nose until her eyes shot open. She immediately started coughing from the horrible smell of the salts.

"Hey are okay?" Quatre said as he started to pat her back.

"Yeah I'm fine those things just have a horrid smell to them." 

All the while Minako had a look of jealousy on her face. Quatre then started to walk off towards Wufei room with Minako next to him. Ami heard them talking and somewhat arguing about whether or not she should come.

"Um Ami? Is Minako…"

"Whatever you think Minako is doing……she's doing."

"I thought so. Anyway where are Haruka-papa and the others?"

"Haruka and Michiru are next door and Setsuna is across the hall from them."

"Good." Hotaru then got out of bed and walked to the next door to be with her 'parents'. And Ami went downstairs to the living room where everyone else was waiting for her.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Minako and Quatre then reached Wufei's bedroom door and right before he knocked he stood in front of Minako. 

"Wait right here a moment while I knock on the door, he might not get as pissed as he would if he knew you were here."

"Might not?"

"Just wait here a few minutes and maybe we won't have to listen to all his rants."

"Okay." Minako replied sounding rather depressed.

Quatre then knocked on the door. "What do you weaklings want!? I meditating! Go away!"

"Hmm guess he was right about the meditation." 

"Umm….it's just me Quatre!" 

"Winner? What do you want? I'm busy! Go away!"

"But you need to come out we have to find out what's happening around this place lately and we need to find out some things about the girls and vise-versa."

"I have no intention of exchanging any information about what we do or why we're here! They can just go home and never show up here again!"

"So would you prefer me to tell them about you and what we're doing here?"

There was total silence for a moment…..well except for the fuming Minako who was obviously ready to bust the door down and teach that guy a thing or two about women.

"Hiiro will kill you if you tell them anything!"

"He's down in the hallway right now and he's gonna be involved in the conversation!"

"Winner if he is contributing to anything it would be there deaths he would never do that!"

"Well if you don't believe me come downstairs and see for yourself! Because either way they are gonna find out something!"

Again there was total silence until the doors slowly started opening and then Wufei emerged from behind the doors. He then immediately looked at Minako with a look of disgust.

"What is that onna doing here?!"

"She came up with me now come on!"

All three started walking towards the living room with Wufei trailing behind muttering things about this being an injustice.

*~~~~~~~~~~*

Minako, Quatre, and a fuming Wufei walked into the room all the guys (excluding Duo who was annoying Hiiro) were totally silent. Well Quatre right away noticed Hiiro's frustration with Duo and since he was holding his gun in his hand tightly clutching it Quatre went over to them to play peacemaker. Wufei just took a seat next to Trowa who was away from everyone and was now mumbling Chinese curses.

Minako joined in on the conversation with Makoto, Rei, and Usagi who were all talking about how cute they thought these guys were. Although at the same time it seemed that Trowa heard everything they were saying since he had a slight blush on his cheeks. Ami was reading a book about Science that she had brought against Minako's request, she had secretly hid it in her bag. (Guess you could call it a purse though. =p) But luckily for her this went un-noticed by Minako. Haruka was now with them because she didn't want to leave Hotaru's side, and she was glaring at all of them. Hotaru was just trying to calm her nerves, and as for Ririka they told her that it would be best if she just kept on eye on Setsuna and Michiru for them.

Trowa: "Well….are we going to start this then?"

Quatre (who was still persuading Hiiro not to kill Duo: "Huh? Oh yeah! Well my names Quatre Reberbra (sp?) Winner." Minako smiled and waved at him once he said that which made Quatre blush and Duo poke his ribs.

"My names Duo Maxwell!"

"Trowa Barton."

Wufei and Hiiro were totally silent and didn't say a word to anyone.

Duo: "And the one with the gun is the ever trigger happy Hiiro Yui (that's the Japanese spelling), and the justice-seeker Chang Wufei!"

"Maxwell shut-up you bastard don't tell them anything!" Hiiro and Wufei yelled at the same time.

"Man! What's up your asses? I just told them your names!"

"Omae o Korosu!"

"Whatever?!"

Hiiro then pointed his gun at him and prepared to squeeze the trigger when Duo bounded behind the couch. 

"HA! Serves you right Maxwell!"

"Wu-man zakkenayo (fuck off)!" 

All the girls were sweat-dropping. 

Usagi: "Ummm……I'm Tsukino, Usagi."

"Hino, Rei"

"Mizuno, Ami." She then resumed reading her book.

"Aino, Minako."

"Kino, Makoto."

"Tomoe, Hotaru."

Haruka remained silent just like Hiiro and Wufei.

Usagi: "And the silent one is Tenou, Haruka."

Haruka started to murmur Japanese curses, and was red on the face since she was irate with this situation.

Hotaru: "And the aqua-marine haired girl you saved is Kaiou, Michiru, and the green-haired woman is Meiou, Setsuna."

Usagi: "And the girl we saved is named Ririka…..I don't know her last name."

"We saved??? You baka onna more like the girl that we gundam pilots saved from that monster since you all lost consciousness!" He then realized that he had already revealed more than he wanted.

Duo: "Now who's the baka?"

Wufei then started to fume red and was about to pounce on Duo and beat the living shit out of him.

Minako: "Gundam Pilots?"

Quatre: "Well I guess that one slipped but yes we were the gundam pilots, but since there are no more gundams I guess it's ex-gundam pilots."

Ami: "What was it like to be a gundam pilot?"

Trowa: "Umm….well…."

Quatre, Duo, Trowa prepared to tell them the story of their war efforts and the gundams, but every step of the way Hiiro gave them his infamous death glares and threatened to kill them with what Duo called 'empty death threats.' And Wufei slashing his Katana at Duo every time he mentioned his name. (Since Duo was the only one that spoke of Hiiro or Wufei.)

At the end of their story all the girls (excluding Haruka) were wide-eyed with their mouths gaping open. 

Minako: "Wow! We're talking with the famous war heroes! I had no idea!"

Trowa: "Well we told you our past what about you?" 

Usagi: "Well it seems only fair." She said once she broke out of her stupor. Along the way of the story Ami and Hotaru aided her in her 'story-telling'. 

Duo was the only who had his mouth hanging open…..the others had rather skeptical looks on their faces.

Hiiro: "Do you really expect us to believe that crap!?"

TBC………………….

An: Oh No!! It's another cliffy! Well sort of! I thought that was a good place to leave off since I think I wrote more for this chapter than I meant to. Well I didn't feel like telling all their pasts since that would have taken a god awful long time to write! So I decided to make it like that…..since well lets face it you already know more about these characters than you should and if you don't then why are you here? Just kidding! =p Anyway Chapter 8 will be delayed I think because I'm still not sure what to do with that. Anyway do me a huge favor for writing this story and please review! I wanna thank all those that already have reviewed and tell you that the romance will be here within the next few chapters! =) Until then JA NE! =) By the way I wanna thank the following people 4 their continues reviews: Anime Princess (one of my most dedicated readers!), JlScorpio78, cherry blossoms littlewolf2, and comet princess (if I forgot some I sorry and I'll get ya next time!) Also I was reviewed by one of my fav. Authors! Thanks Miko of da Shinigami!


	8. Decisions.....Conclusions

Unknown Memoirs…

Unknown Memoirs…..

By: Mirai Megami

AN: Hello again! How do you like the story so far? By the way I think I've already decided upon the couples so unless I get the idea for a better couple it will remain as is and who the couples are I won't tell, by the way in the next few chapters I think their will be plot development! Also romance will appear in the next chapter! 

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Hiiro: "Do you really expect us to believe that crap!?"

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

"Why would we ever make up a story like that! What reason do we have to lie?" Makoto yelled extremely pissed at his attitude.

"You have plenty of reason! You could be working with the enemy! How do we know you didn't set this whole thing up, just to kill us when we least expect it!" Hiiro yelled with a very pissed look etched on his face.

Makoto: "How do we know you just lied and won't do the same to us! Since it's quite apparent that thought has crossed your mind!"

Hiiro didn't know how to respond to this comment. She had caught him in a corner like a cat chasing a mouse. He simply couldn't argue with this since he was thinking about killing them all right now.

Usagi: "Please you two stop! We don't need to see any useless bloodshed! I believe them and I know a way to convince them that this is the truth."

Everyone in the room looked in Usagi's direction. 

Rei: "What's your idea Usagi?"

Usagi: "Well first off they saw Hotaru heal all of Haruka's cuts and bruises and then they also saw all of us de-henshin (sp?). But if that's not enough then well Rei transform and light that fireplace with your power."

Rei: "Alright that sounds like a convincing enough plan to me."

Rei then got out of her seat and stood a few feet away from the fireplace. She put her hand in her pocket and took out her henshin pen. "Mars Crystal Power, Make Up!" She shouted. Her clothes melted off her body, which gave the guys quite a sight. In fact Wufei's nose started to bleed but he quickly covered it with both his hands and turned his head away. Rei's body was now engulfed in fire and then the flamed touched her skin and then exploded in a flash of light. When she made her pose she had her sailor fuku on. Most of the guys (excluding Trowa and Hiiro hey had their usual faces on) had a look of shock etched on their faces. Rei then turned towards the fireplace and placed her hands together. "Mars Fireballs Charge." (is that her original attack I haven't watched the show in awhile. =p) A fireball formed in front of her fingers and then flew into the fireplace which then burst into flames.

Rei: "How's that for you?" 

Hiiro just stomped angrily towards his room refusing to accept that he had been proven wrong. Wufei had just disappeared somewhere for some reason (we all know why? =p). Duo's mouth was hanging open like a frog waiting for a fly. Trowa still had his emotionless expression etched on his face, and Quatre was just smiling.

Quatre: "Well sorry about Hiiro he hasn't changed that much since the war and honestly got a little softer since the war ended, believe it or not."

Haruka, Rei, Makoto: "Not!"

Usagi just sweat-dropped at their response, Ami just giggled, and Hotaru was trying to calm down her "papa."

Quatre: "Well shouldn't we get that girl and let her know our names since I wouldn't blame her if she felt out of place."

Usagi: "Oh right! I almost totally forgot about her! I'll go get her, wait here!"

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Usagi then ran up the stairs and down the hallway, which led to their rooms. She first ran into Michiru's room and then noticed she wasn't there, and then went to Pluto's room and noticed that the girl was leaning over Setsuna for some reason. Usagi called out her name but she didn't seem to hear her so she called out louder and finally got her attention. Ririka immediately backed away from Setsuna once she heard Usagi.

"What were you doing Ririka?"

"Me? I was just trying to see how bad her wounds were! I feel so guilty because they got these wounds while trying to save me."

"Don't worry about it! The Sailor Senshi saved them also! If it wasn't for the Sailor Senshi we would have been history also. And anyway you should blame that monster for attacking all of us."

"Ah right. I just wish I could thank the Senshi."

"You don't have to worry about it. Anyway everyone wants to more about you so come on downstairs."

"Right."

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Minako: "So Quatre…..what did it feel like when Dorothy stabbed you with that rapier? (I think that's what its called)

Quatre: "It killed! The pain was unexplainable, but I knew deep down she was a kind person, hated war, and that we had much in common she just chose a different path than I did."

Minako: "I see." Deep down she wished that it was Quatre and her were the ones that had everything in common but then again opposites attract. 

Just then Usagi walked in with Ririka. "Hey everyone I would like to introduce you to Ririka. She's the girl the Senshi saved and her name is Ririka."

Hotaru: "Well what's her last name Usagi?"

"Huh? Well I don't know! What is it Ririka? You never told me."

"My last name is Naotake." (I took the first three letters of Naoko and first four from Takeuchi.)

Trowa: "Ririka Naotake? That's a nice name."

Ririka just stared at him with an indifference. 

Ririka: "Well who are you? You all know my name but I only know Usagi's name."

"Trowa Barton."

"Quatre Reberba Winner."

"Duo Maxwell……and the two other guys that conveniently aren't here are Hiiro Yui, and Chang Wufei."

"Kino Makoto."

"Aino Minako."

"Hino Rei."

"Mizuno Ami."

"Tomoe Hotaru."

"Tenou Haruka……and the two unconscious girls you already saw are Kaiou Michiru, the one with the aqua-marine hair, and Meiou Setsuna is the other woman."

"Well it's nice to meet all of you."

"Likewise." They all replied.

Quatre: "Well where are you from we could take you home and I'm sure your family miss you by now."

"Well actually I don't have any family they were all killed during the war. And I'm just visiting Japan, I'm actually from the colonies and I'm only supposed to stay here for a few days. I spent my whole savings to come here and hoped to eventually live here, but now because of this attack I'm having doubts about that idea."

"Oh! Don't let that worry you the Senshi will always be there to help. And this is actually the first monster I've ever seen here I'm sure it's nothing to worry about." Hotaru lied.

"Well I hope so!"

Quatre: "Well are you staying at a hotel?"

"Well no. I actually spent all my money on the space shuttle and have been living in an abandoned building and have been asking around to get a job. I haven't eaten in over two days."

Quatre: "That's horrible! Well you are welcome here as long as you like."

"Are you sure? I don't wanna be a burden."

"It's no problem at all and anyway just in case a monster ever comes back you'll never be alone."

"Thank you very much for your kind offer. I will stay since it beats the streets."

"Well I'm honored to have you here with us! Well Trowa it looks like we have some new company with us." Trowa just simply nodded his head.

Haruka: "Well if you don't mind but I'd like to stay here as well since my Michiru is still unconscious here and she probably shouldn't be moved."

Quatre: "Well of course I can understand."

Hotaru: "Well I live with them and since I really don't wanna return home alone I hope I can stay here as well."

Minako: "Well I live by myself and they are some of my best friends I'd like to stay here as well since I hate living alone." Of course deep down the only reason was to be able to stay with Quatre.

Quatre: "Ahh…"

Makoto cut him off. "Same here, I hate living alone."

Usagi: "Same here I really want to stay here for Michiru and Setsuna."

Rei: "Well I live with Usagi so I guess I'd like to as well."

Ami: "Well I guess it would be best for me to stay just in case another monster comes to attack us."

Quatre: "Ahh. Well I guess…."

Quatre was interrupted once again by Duo. "Well I'd like all your company! Finally some people in here that aren't such stiffs!" "Duo we are not stiffs!" Yelled Quatre after latest comment. "Hey! Not you Quatre! It's just that whenever I talk to you people you either threaten to kill me or just don't say anything at all! It gets old and boring!" "Well that's cause you annoy us, and we just want to be left alone." Trowa retorted slightly pissed at being called a stiff. "Oh My God! Trowa you actually retorted to something I said! "Alright! Finally I'm getting emotion out of you!" "Whatever Duo." Trowa said crossing his arms and closing his eyes. "Well thanks a lot." Duo replied sarcastically.

Quatre: "Well it seems I'm outnumbered. So I guess your all welcome for as long as you want. And well actually since your staying here for awhile I guess I should tell you that we're having a party in a few days so I guess you should all be fitted for dresses."

Ririka: "Well thanks a lot! I don't even have any other clothes other than what I'm wearing."

Usagi: "Well none of us have even been to a party in ages. We disregarded all our best dresses a long time ago. Since we all believed that we would never go to another party ever."

All the Senshi nodded their heads in acknowledgement. Except for Haruka.

Haruka: "Well me. I'd just prefer a tux. I don't wear dresses."

Quatre: "Well ok." He couldn't quite figure out why she liked to wear a tux although she did seem very tomboyish. "Well you'll all be fitted for your dresses tomorrow."

Makoto: "Well Ririka you said that you were hungry so I'll go make some dinner for us all."

Quatre: "You really don't have to do that."

Makoto: "Nonsense! What other way to repay your hospitality than to cook dinner for you. And anyway I love to cook food."

Quatre: "Well alright. But if you need anything tell me."

Makoto: "Don't worry about it! You can go do anything you want I'll cook all the food by myself."

Duo: "Alright! Food! Is she a good cook?"

Usagi: "She makes the best food you'll ever taste."

Duo: "Alright! It's been ages since I've had a good home-cooked meal! We usually just microwave stuff."

Ririka: "I don't really care what it tastes like! I just want some food."

Haruka then went up to watch over her lover. Quatre just sat down next to Trowa, who was still as silent as ever. Minako then sat down next to Quatre and started a conversion with him. Ami returned to reading her book, and Usagi sat down next to Rei and initiated a conversation with her, and Hotaru just sat there and then asked Ami for a book and like the same old Ami had plenty of other books for her. Hiiro was in his room feverishly typing miscellaneous things on his computer. And as for Wufei he had a bloody tissue next to him and was now meditating.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~*

About an hour later Makoto called them all into the dining room claiming dinner was ready. Duo bolted into the dining room. Quatre simply got up with Minako and walked off with her talking. Trowa walked to the door entrance and opened the door open for Ami. Rei then went off down the hall to get Haruka. Hotaru and Usagi called on Trowa before he entered the dining room.

Usagi: "Hey shouldn't we get the others. Which direction is it?"

Trowa: "Our rooms are in the west wing just go up those stairs." He said pointing to a flight of stairs. "That will lead you to a hallway take a left and two hallways down there is our rooms. You should be able to tell where there rooms are since they should be the only doors that are fully closed."

Usagi: "Wow! It sounds like a maze in this place! I mean I knew it was big but not this big."

Trowa: "Do you want me to go instead?"

Hotaru: "Don't worry about it! We'll get them! It doesn't sound that confusing anyway. Usagi just always exaggerates."

Usagi: "HEY!"

Trowa just walked into the dining room. (I'm trying to keep them all in character although later they will start to become a little (or really) OOC.)

And thus Hotaru and Usagi set off down the up the stairwell.

TBC…………………….

An: Well I know that was eventful but hey not every chapter can be exciting! Although the action should start up in Chapter 10 again…….if you give me the inspiration to continue. Anyway all the couples will be revealed in the next episode. I know right now some seem pretty obvious but you never know I could be leading you off! HEHEHEHEHE! =) Anyway I may change the rating to PG-13 since well I don't know if this is R rated material……tell me if it should be PG-13 in ur reviews since I'm unsure! Well thanks everyone that has reviewed! I appreciate it! JA NE! =)


	9. Aishiteru?

Unknown Memoirs…

Unknown Memoirs…..

By: Mirai Megami

AN: Hello all you faithful readers! Here is chapter 9, and here is where the romance will finally appear! I hope you will like the pairings and won't think that the romance is cheesy. Well I know at the moment there mustn't be much of a plot but don't worry all these chapters are building up to it. There should be plot development by the 10th or 11th chapter. So please R&R. 

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

And thus Hotaru and Usagi set off down the up the stairwell.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Trowa then walked into the dining only to see the whole table filled with all types of delicious food. Duo was already seated at the table and prepared to dig into the food that was on his plate in front of him. Duo's entire plate was overtaken with food.

Quatre: "Duo you should wait until the others get here! Don't be so rude!"

Duo: "Q-man I'm not being rude! You know them if they come down at all they will take ages to get here and then eat hardly anything!" 

Trowa and Quatre looked at each other then Duo. They both finally sighed realizing it was true and prepared to sit down. Ami and Minako decided to sit as well since even though Usagi may have matured she still ate like she hadn't in hundreds of years. Minako took the seat beside Quatre who got out of his seat and helped to push her in, and Trowa did the same for Ami.(What gentlemen!) Makoto and Rei decided to bring food for Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna. At the same moment Ririka went off behind Rei and Makoto with her dinner in her hands. She had decided to eat dinner watching over Setsuna and give Setsuna her food. Quatre and Minako immediately started a conversation. Duo was to busy stuffing his face with food to talk to anyone. Trowa and Ami were sitting silently for a few moments when Ami finally started a conversation with him about technology and their pasts. (Always sophisticated Ami!) 

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

"Haruka! Haruka it's me Rei. I have food for you and Michiru."

"Come in Rei."

"So is she doing any better?"

"Well her head stopped bleeding if that's what you mean."

"Well that's good. You should really only give her this soup since I doubt that she will be able to eat anything solid at the moment."

"Right! So who's feeding Setsuna?"

"Makoto I think…..I saw Ririka Naotake follow her although I don't think Makoto noticed."

"Rei. Watch out for that girl! I don't know what it is but something's amiss with her."

"Haruka when was it the last time you even ever trusted anyone? At first you didn't even trust us! You shouldn't hold a grudge against everyone."

Haruka just grunted at this. "Well I'm gonna go downstairs for my dinner if you and Michiru want anything trust me there's plenty of food there and there's always the medical "room." "Yeah, Yeah, Yeah! Don't worry about it we're fine." Rei then shut the door behind her with a look of sorrow and worry on her face.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Makoto was about to enter Setsuna's room when Ririka called out her name.

"Makoto! Makoto! Wait! I'll take care of Setsuna you can take your food downstairs again. I've got my own food here."

"Are you sure? I'll do it if you don't want to."

"Iie, Iie, Iie. (No. Did I spell it right?) Don't worry I can feed her. It's my way of repaying your hospitality."

"Well okay." Makoto set down Setsuna's food on the desk next to her bed. Makoto looked towards Setsuna who seemed paler than usual but quickly dismissed her thoughts and left. On her way down she saw Rei, and they walked down the hallway together, conversing about miscellaneous things including things about Setsuna and Ririka.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Usagi and Hotaru then arrived at the hallway the boys stayed in. There were numerous doors and they all looked the same.

Usagi: "Ahh…I thought Trowa said that their doors would be the only ones closed, but they're all closed!"

Hotaru: "Umm….I guess he said it was easy because he lives with them and knows all the doors."

Usagi: "Well I guess we'll split up and just knock on every door until we get a response."

Hotaru: "Right. I'll take the right and you take the left. Guess I'll see you in a little while."

Usagi: "Ditto."

And with that they separated to take on the opposite sides. 

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Hotaru had already knocked on about 6 doors, for she had lost count. And her knuckles were beginning to get sore.

"Man where are these guys? Why do they have to be scattered." For Usagi was already 5 doors down from her and still no one had replied to her knocks.

Finally 2 doors later she got a response. 

"Come in!" The voice sounded slightly pissed at being bothered, but she entered his room anyway. The minute she shut the door a knife was thrown at the wooden board attached to the door next to her. It startled her so much she lost her breath for the knife struck only inches away from her face.

After a few moments Hotaru came out of her stupor. "What the hell is your problem? Why'd you do that?"

"You should always be prepared for anything. That just proves your weakness as a so-called senshi." Wufei replied taking the knife off the wooden board and setting it down on his desk.

"What? How dare you! You don't know what I've been through! I've probably been through worse than you will ever go through!"

"The only reason it was so difficult is because your just to weak to stand it."

"You bastard!" She fastly started to approach him, and then prepared to hit him, but when she brought her hand down to strike he grabbed her wrists. She kept struggling and trying to hit him at the same time.

"Don't waste your time onna."

"What would you know?! All the battles I've been trough Mistress 9, Queen Nelenia, and Galaxia. Watching helplessly while all my friends are being hurt and killed and not being able to help them. Then at school everyone calling you a freak and being afraid of you, and have them all hate you. And what about my father! Why did he have to die, while I continued living? How could you possibly know?!"

Her eyes were beginning to well up with tears that were preparing to fall down her face. She then brought her foot behind his and tripped him. But before they fell on the bed (they are by the bed) he flipped her underneath him and held her arms above her head.

"Don't even go there onna. My whole clan was isolated to our colony, then being attacked by Oz and then my wife trying to save us all but failing then dying in my arms. Then going down to earth alone to fight by myself. Then the people you are fighting for betray you. Then the colony with your closest thing to family (you know the old training shrine with Master Long guy?) blow up right in front of you. Then after it is all over you can't help but think of all those naïve people you killed. Don't say that to me!"

Her face was turned to the side so it was hidden. "Onna look at me!" He grabbed her chin and turned her face to look at him. He was taken aback by the look on her face. Her eyes were bloodshot from all the tears that were fleeing from her eyes. Her cheeks looked like a tiny river flowing to her ears because of her tears. He was speechless and before he could say anything she brought her foot to his stomach and flipped him over her head. She quickly got up and ran out the door. He quickly regained his composure and then tried to return to his meditating but couldn't concentrate because for the first time in his life he felt guilty for hurting a woman. He quickly got up and ran out after her.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Usagi was still knocking on doors when Hotaru had already entered one of the rooms with one the Gboys in it. And finally 5 doors later she heard a person typing on a computer but being the playful one she was wanted to surprise him. So she didn't knock and slowly and as quietly as she could opened the door then she flung the door open and prepared to scream out his name but her neck was quickly grabbed and slammed against the wall. The shadowy figure shut the door with his foot and put his gun to her forehead.

"What do you want? Why are you in my room?" He shouted in his cold monotone that sounded more like a demand than a question.

"Kami-sama! What's your problem?! I just came up here to tell you dinner is ready."

"Does that require you trying to sneak in and swing the door open like a mad woman?"

"I just thought it would be funny to surprise you."

"Well it's not funny! Now get out!" He then released her and returned to his laptop. Usagi was just about to leave but she wasn't about to let him get away with this.

"Hey you I didn't waste all this time away from all of Makoto's delicious food just to be kicked out like this! I demand an apology!"

"I don't apologize!"

"Oh don't you! Well now you will!" She then reached to turn off his laptop but was immediately stopped by his hand grabbing her wrist. 

"Don't even think about it! This has taken me a long time!"

"What are you typing anyway?" She turned her head down to look but he quickly pushed her away. "Is there a purpose for you staying here?"

"Yes there is! It's to get an apology from you even if it takes me forever."

"Well that won't be necessary." Usagi first got ecstatic but it didn't last long for before she knew it he was preparing to push her out his door. "Well God I bet you would kill a little girl if she was bothering you." This comment must have struck a nerve in him or something for he stopped trying to drag her out the door but still firmly held her upper arm. He then turned her to face him and he had a look of pure disgust on his face.

"How dare you! I'm not a barbarian despite what you may think. I would give up my own life if I could bring back that innocent little girl that didn't deserve to die because of my screw up." Usagi then had a look of pity on her face and a look of sadness in her eyes. She didn't know what to say. How could she?! After this! How can you console a soldier who blames himself for the death of a child! 

"Your not the only one who feels guilty about the deaths of people. All my friends in countless battles died because they wanted me to live. I watched as they were killed before my very eyes and me unable to stop them." He looked up at her.

"Well that shouldn't mean to give up. Your family would always need you. But unlike you I have no family and never have."

"Well I don't have family anymore. They all died in front of me while I remained ageless. Then all my friends aging as well and then dying. The only one who had kept me going is Mamoru but even now he is dead." He looked at her. "Who was Mamoru?"

"Mamoru was my boyfriend and was to be my husband before he died just recently." Usagi's eyes then started to get blurry as tears welled up in her eyes as her memories of all these incidents were brought back to her head. Hiiro then wiped a tear that threatened to fall down her face. She looked up at him with her watery eyes shocked at what he had done. She then prepared to walk out his door when he grabbed her wrist. He brought his face inches from hers to the point where their lips almost met. "Tears don't look very attractive on your beautiful face. You shouldn't cry about the past but look toward the future for a better future for yourself." He whispered to her slowly. He then took his face away and slowly walked back to his computer. 

Her face was flushed and she slowly brought her fingers to her lips. 'What was that?' She deeply pondered. She was utterly confused at his sudden outward behavior. From what she'd heard about him this certainly the type of person he truly was. She knew she would get no more out of him. No matter how cute he may have been she didn't think she had the strength to start another relationship, if that's even what he wanted, just to lose him to. She then slowly left his room totally confused by her own thoughts, but before she left she looked back at him and then left.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Dinner was now over. Duo was full to capacity, and that meant he ate platefuls. Everyone, excluding Haruka and the others, was now in the living room chatting away. Minako continued flirting with Quatre, Trowa and Ami were quietly talking to each other isolated from the whole group at the other end of the room, while Duo was the one flirting with Makoto and Rei. Although Rei seemed to be more interested in all his comments than Makoto who seemed to contemplating something. 

Duo: "Hey Makoto! That's your name right? What's with the deep thoughts? What are you thinking about?"

Makoto: "Oh nothing really! At least I don't think it's anything."

Rei and Duo looked at each other but before Duo could say anything he looked at Quatre who was now bright, bright red and Minako giggling right next to him.

Duo: "Man look at those two! They haven't been separated since she got here. Talk about flirting! And I think this is all rubbing off on Trowa now because he and Ami are flirting with each other now."

Makoto: "And like you weren't just flirting with us a minute ago."

Duo looked at her and then sweat-dropped. "Well enough about my actions! That's not the point." Before Makoto could make her smart remark Duo cut her off.

"Hey Quatre Trowa! What's with all this flirting! I've never seen you act this way in front of anyone! I'm appalled." At this outburst Quatre and Ami flushed a crimson red, while Trowa seemed indifferent but a slight blush was apparent on his cheeks. But before anyone could protest Makoto smacked him upside his head. "You baka! Leave them alone, and mind your own business." Duo was now holding his head and was being consoled, but yet also scolded by the fiery woman Rei. And just before anyone could even speak Hotaru ran right through the room and out the door hiding her face all the while.

All the Senshi: "Hotaru?"

Then moments later Wufei ran into the room as well. Quatre: "Wait don't go outside because it's-" He was cut off because he noticed Wufei wasn't listening to him and had already ran out the door. "-raining." He finished. 

Duo: "Umm….could someone please tell me what the hell just happened here?" 

Makoto: "We don't even know what just happened here so don't ask stupid questions that you know we don't know the answer to."

Duo then glared at her, which she returned all the same. 

Rei: "Hey you two stop!" Rei then jumped in-between the two now standing characters. "Well I will if she would stop mocking me!" And before she could answer she noticed he had his back turned to her and was raving mad. He then began to murmur curses and stomped off to his room. Rei: "Well I can see he is a little fussy." A smile then crossed her face. "Little?" Makoto corrected. Rei then started laughing and Makoto had her usual serious face.

Quatre: "Hey I can't believe it's already 12:00! I think we should all turn in for the day since it has been a really long day." (Yes this all happened in a day! Just think of these chapters like that 5 minute fight with Freeza in DBZ, that lasted a whole week of episodes!) 

Trowa: "Shouldn't one of us stay up until they get back?"

Quatre: "I will."

Trowa: "No you can go to sleep. I'm not even tired I'll stay up."

Quatre: "Well if you say so."

With that everyone, excluding Ami, went to bed. Ami: "Well I'll stay up to keep you company." "You really don't have to if your tired." "No I'm not really tired either since I'm kinda used to this sort of thing since I'm a doctor." "Well if you want." With that she continued their conversation. Although it was plainly obvious that sleep was taking over all of Ami's body. After awhile she was asleep although Trowa had not yet noticed this. He continued to talk about how lonely he was in all his battles as a Gundam Pilot, and didn't notice this till she fell limp against his shoulder. 

'I knew she was tired it was obvious she just didn't want me to be lonely, she is so kind. Even in her sleep she looks like a goddess. What a minute! Why am I thinking this?! I don't have time to confuse myself with these emotions. But I can't even stop these thoughts. Shut up Trowa! Shut up!' After what seemed to be hours he then gave in to his emotions and put his arm around her shoulder and then his own sleep took him over as well. He then fell limp as well and his head fell on top of hers, where he could smell her hair, which smelled of Sage. They both fell asleep on the couch in each other's arms without a care in the world.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

'I can't believe that guy thinks I'm just like that! He doesn't know me, he never could.' Tears continued to flow from her eyes as she ran as fast as she could through the streets of Tokyo. She was soaking wet but she didn't care, she then turned a corner into an alley. She abruptly stopped because of a rather large dark figure standing at the end of the alley. Lightening streaked across the sky and gave a faint description of the thing that stood in front of her. It had the head of a wolf and the body of a human. "A youma?" "You got that right Saturn." She gasped at his knowledge of who she truly was. "Well if you know that then I guess there's no point in hiding it." She held up her henshin wand and shouted, "Saturn Crystal Power, Make Up." Hundreds of dark maroon ribbons surrounded her body and then there stood Saturn.

Before she could summon her glaive the monster balled its fist and out of its knuckles shot out sharp arrows. She successfully dodged three of the arrows and when she thought she escaped them all but one skidded against her skin with great force. She shot her arm up but it did nothing and when she looked down at her arm it was dripping with blood. All the blood was turning her white glove into a red glove. This caused her great pain but she had to ignore it. When she finally summoned her glaive she noticed the monster had disappeared. "Where?" She feverishly looked around for it. "Looking for me?" She then looked in front of her and the monster was only inches from her she then prepared to jump back but before she could the monster balled its fist once again and spikes appeared on his knuckles this time and he punched her in her stomach with his fist. She flew back into the street holding her now bleeding stomach. She skidded on the road a few feet, which gave her a bleeding upper arm. She looked up at it wincing in pain, the creature was now smiling. "Now it's your end." She prepared to get up but then noticed a car fastly approaching her. 

"Aaaaaahhhhhh!!!" And moments before it struck her a figure grabbed her and landed on the street. The car still went on driving like nothing had happened. "Stupid asshole!" The man yelled after the psychotic driver. "Who's this new nuisance?" "Chang Wufei. You arrogant bastard." She then looked up at Wufei who was soaking wet staring at the monster with a pure look of hatred that would have sent others cowering in fear. "What are you doing here?" But he never answered her so she gave up and got up and prepared to attack. "Well this doesn't matter I'll kill you both!" "Who do you work for? What this thing about a Mistress?" Shouted Wufei. "Like a would tell a worthless human like you! I'm not as dense as that other baka!" He then pushed Saturn out of the way and the monster prepared to ram into him but he took out his gun (yes he has a gun!) and started shooting it which the monster just remained indifferent to and continued his assault. Wufei dropped his gun and prepared to leap out of the way but it was to late and the monster elbowed him into a store window. He then fell into the store and prepared to get up. "So still refuse to go down huh? Well then this will finish you!" Arrows then came out of his knuckles, but before he knew it he heard a woman shout, "Death Ribbon Revolution!" He turned around but not in time. He had totally forgot about her and realized what a fatal mistake he had made. For at that moment he was engulfed by hundreds of tiny sharp maroon ribbons, which cut him into hundreds of little pieces. All the parts of his cut up body fell to the ground that were surrounded by its purple blood that flooded into the sewer because of the pouring rain. 

She then collapsed because of her lack of energy because of all the energy that she had lost from that attack. Her transformation faded while her bleeding body was lying still on the watery ground. Wufei then got out of the store with a few cuts and bruises. But he could handle it. He then went up to the unconscious Hotaru and picked her up and then carried her back to Quatre's mansion. When he entered he saw the sleeping Trowa and Ami in each other's arms. He brought Hotaru back to room as quietly as he could. He noticed it was 1:00 a.m. When he looked down at her cuts he noticed they were gone. 'I guess that since she can heal others cuts her body heals hers even in her subconscious.' He then noticed that she was shaking from her soaking wet clothes. So he then set off towards his room. He went into his dresser drawer and took out a baggy shirt of his. He then took off her soaking wet clothes and put them on his bedstand and slipped his baggy shirt on her, which went about to her mid-thigh. She was still unconscious through all this. He then changed into a loose navy-blue tank top and loose pajama pants. He then got into the bed as well and tucked her under the covers. He looked down at her. 'She looks like a fragile china doll. And her pale skin greatly contrasts her large amethyst eyes. I can't believe how much we truly have in common.' He then reached his head down and softly brushed his lips against hers. 'Wait a minute. I can't believe I just did that!? But then again I can't believe my own actions since I ran after her and all these emotions I have that I've never felt for anyone before. With my wife I think, but I never really got to respect or even love her till it was too late. All I did was treat her with scorn and I only got married because, it was prepared by my elders. But now what?' He then tried to forget all his worries and to look toward his future. He slid behind her and protectively wrapped his arms around her stomach and waist. He then fell blissfully asleep with the smell of lavender soothing him in his sleep.

TBC………………

AN: What did you think? Wufei was really OOC don't ya think!? Well I wanted it just like that. And since someone said I should add more action I decided to add a battle here. I actually think the battle made it better even if the battle was lame. Well don't worry but later on I will add on romance for our other senshi and pilots. Also in case you haven't noticed the couples are Hotaru/Wufei (obviously! =\), Usagi/Hiiro (that's obvious too!), Minako/Quatre (that's been plainly obvious for several chapters!), Ami/Trowa (I think they are a lot alike! Also I will give them a better romance later on same for the others!), and lastly I'm still not sure who Duo and I think Rei. Should it be Makoto, I can't make up my mind! Sorry if it's been going slowly but there will be a better plot in chapter 11 or 12. So don't hate me for being slow. Well stay tuned and arigatoo for everyone who reviewed! This was my longest chapter yet! Cool, ne? Well JA NE! =) 


	10. Party Night 1.

Unknown Memoirs…

Unknown Memoirs….

By: Mirai Megami

AN: Hello! Here is chapter 10! Well I know that this fic may be moving slower than you would like but it is all leading up to a bigger purpose and I wanted to get the romance out because there won't be anywhere else to put it later on. Well there will be plot development in this chapter and the next so don't worry. Anyway on to da fic……….

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

He then fell blissfully asleep with the smell of lavender soothing him in his sleep.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

It was 6:00 am. The sun was just rising over Tokyo. The sky was a lovely pink and orange color. Then a girl with long blond pigtails walked out onto the back porch of a very large mansion. She was wearing pink pajamas that seemed a little too big for her, and also had on pink slippers. She had a cup of steaming tea in her hand and walked to the railing on the porch. She peered up at the sky and whispered to herself, "beautiful." Another figure was approaching her from inside the house. "I know." The dark figure whispered. She seemed startled by him for she gasped and quickly turned around nearly dropping her tea. Once the figure emerged you could see his messy chocolate brown hair and cold Prussian eyes. 

"Hiiro you scared me half to death. What are you doing out here?"

"I come out here almost every morning to look at the sunrise. It helps me think."

"About?"

"Different things."

"Oh." 'I figure you'd say that. Why won't you open up to me like.' "Hiiro I've been meaning to ask you."

"What?"

"Well about last night." She paused for a moment. "Why did you do what you did." The memory came fleeing back into her mind, which caused her to give off a slight blush. 

"Because I used to think like that." Usagi then raised her head to look directly at him. "What do mean 'think like that'?" "I used tothink that killing myself or letting myself be killed would end all my suffering and I could escape my pains of existing." "You were suicidal?" Hiiro didn't answer and just stared at the sunrise. He then closed his eyes and began to speak. "I hated my life. All it was was missions. I thought my retaliation was becoming pointless and I was wasting my time and life." "But life is one of the most precious things you can be given. And anyway the advice you gave me didn't sound like a person who was suicidal." "That's because I found a reason to live. And that reason is to protect all innocents so they won't have to die like they did in wartime. Just like Relena who created peace for all of earth and the colonies." "You sound like you are very taken with Relena. I've heard of her I greatly respect her. For someone at her age to be able to handle politics and gain the hearts of the people is something to be proud of. But I've never met her so I do wonder what she's like behind the camera." Hiiro looked at her for a moment as if in shock. "Look I don't love." But he was cut off by Rei.

"Hey guys what are you talking about?" 

"Rei I didn't see you there."

"Of course not Usagi because I just got here and you seemed to be in deep conversation." Usagi's face then flushed a light pink. "Well Rei." "Oh it doesn't matter Usagi. But what I really want to know is how did you wake up so early? You've never woken up this early before." "Well to answer your truly rude question it's that I couldn't sleep last night and since I'd never seen the sunrise before I decided to come down to see it." "Right well anyway Makoto is starting to make pancakes for breakfast. And that reminds me. We all have to thank Quatre for lending us his sister's pajamas to sleep in." "Oh right I forgot about that." "Usagi you forget everything." Usagi then growled and glared at Rei. "Man if looks could kill. Well I think I know when I'm not wanted." Rei then grunted and walked back into the kitchen.

"Well do you want to come in to have some of Makoto's pancakes? They are some of the best you'll ever have." "I guess. I didn't eat yesterday." "And you're alive how? I could never live one day without food." Hiiro glared at her and she just returned it with a smile. She then grabbed his hand and dragged him into the kitchen, although he could have easily resisted he didn't bother.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Usagi, Makoto, Rei, Hiiro, Trowa, Ami, Quatre were all in the kitchen eating Makoto's pancakes. Although it seemed more like Usagi was inhaling the food. "God! She's almost as bad as Duo!" Hiiro said in his cold monotone although his face was a little shocked at her eating habits. A few moments later they heard a yawn and Haruka walked into the kitchen. She coldly stared at the Gboys and then sat down at the table. She grabbed several pancakes and placed them on her plate. "Arigatoo for helping us." All the senshi present were shocked by her words. Haruka didn't look at any of them and just started eating her breakfast. Rei then broke the silence. "So Haruka, is Michiru coming to yet?" "Well she's still asleep although she did speak this morning." "Really! What did she say?" Rei asked rather enthusiastically. "What we talk about is our business." Rei then slightly blushed and nodded her head. 

"But there's something I want to know." "Hmm." Rei and all the others looked at her. "Where is Hotaru? I went in her room and she wasn't there and I see that she isn't here either so where is she?" "Well. Umm." Rei started but couldn't come out with it. "What was that Rei?" "Nothing really." "It didn't sound like nothing. If I didn't know any better I'd say you don't want to tell me." "No it's not like that at all we just don't know." "Stuttering usually indicates that you're afraid to tell another something so what is it!" Haruka started to get an evil look on her face, which only intimidated Rei even more. "Well we saw her run out the door last night and then we saw Wufei follow her but that's all we saw." But before she could get a response Haruka had already put two and two together and stormed out of the kitchen. 

"Wait Haruka! Don't you think you should think more about this! Wait up!" Rei yelled and ran after her followed by everyone else. But since she was a professional runner she was already up the stairs. By the time the others got there Haruka was kicking in all the doors. "Hey! You're gonna ruin my house! Calm down!" Quatre yelled slightly concerned not only for his house but for Wufei as well. "You're not being rational!" He yelled again. "When I find that guy I'm gonna rip his head off! That's what's rational to me!" The others then ran up to her and tried to grab her but she pushed all of them away repeatedly. 

*~~~~~~~~~~*

Wufei then slowly opened his eyes. He was woken up by the sound of screaming and banging. It sounded like someone was fighting. He then blinked several times before he realized that Hotaru was awake as well. He looked over at her. "When did you wake up?" "Just seconds ago. Can I ask you well." She looked down and deeply blushed. "Well I followed you and when the monster died I carried you here and thus here we are." She then looked up at him and blushed deeply. 'Well at least she's not going crazy over the fact that I changed her clothes and slept in the same bed together.' He thought. (An: Don't think this as something perverse! = p) 'I never imagined he would do that. I thought that he was just a chauvinistic jerk. Even though he is kinda cute.' Hotaru then stared directly in his eyes. The space between them started to get narrower and narrower. They were inches away from each other's faces when the door burst open. 

A steaming Haruka came bursting into the room. She had her shoulders hunched up and was fuming with anger. "What the hell is this?!" "Onna what's you're problem?! Don't you know anything about privacy?!" "I know privacy but when it comes to this this!" She started to approach when Wufei got out of the bed and approached her. They stood face to face and they were both about to exchange blows everyone came bursting into the room and came between the two. Hotaru then got up and went in front of her "papa." "Papa please I'm not a child anymore I can make my own decisions now!" "You're my child Hotaru and I'll decide what's best for you!" She was still struggling to get Hiiro, Usagi, and Hotaru off of her. "I need to teach that onna a lesson. Get off of me dammit!" Wufei yelled struggling against Trowa, Ami, and Quatre. 

"Everyone stop now!" Yelled a person from behind them. When everyone turned around there stood Michiru hands on her hips with a pissed off look on her face. "Michi-chan!" Haruka gasped. She then calmed down as her lover approached her. Michiru then grabbed Haruka's upper arm and started to drag her outside. Haruka and everyone else was shocked that she had awoken. But soon the scene faded and everyone was downstairs. 

It was almost 9:00. Minako then proceeded down the stairs and looked very groggy. "Hey sleeping beauty!" Makoto yelled. "Ah shut up Mako-chan." Minako sat down and let out a big yawn. "Well the seamstress should be here in about an hour so we should all probably get changed." Quatre suggested. "What! When did you call her! I just woke up! I have to get ready!" "Well I called her during dinner last-" Quatre was cut off because he noticed Minako was already running up the stairs. "-night." "Well I guess we should all get ready." Usagi said getting up with the others and following Minako's far lead. 

All the guys were left behind sitting on the couch. "Should we go wake up Duo?" Asked Trowa. "That baka can get himself up." Said Wufei still slightly pissed at his earlier encounter. Hiiro remained emotionless and totally silent the whole time. While Quatre just sweat-dropped from his friend's views of everyone else. "Umm Wufei." "What is it Winner?" "Well I would like to know exactly what _that_ was with Hotaru upstairs. Wufei blushed slightly. "That was exactly what Trowa did too." He obviously wanted all attention off of him. Everyone then stared towards Trowa who was now blushing, even if it was very slight. "Well it was nothing." Quatre then had a confused look on his face and dropped the subject. "Well anyway Winner who are you to say things about us." "What?! What do you mean?" "I mean don't think I haven't noticed you and that Minako girl." Quatre then turned cherry red. "Well I'm fond of her is all." "Fond? Well doesn't that explain it." Then silence overcame them and no one spoke another word.

*~~~~~~~~~~~*

An hour and a half had already passed and everyone was in the living room waiting. "God! Where is this lady she was supposed to be here a half an hour ago." Minako complained. "Well I said about an hour. That doesn't mean she'll be here at the exact moment I said." Minako just grunted and laid down on Quatre's lap. Quatre then turned so bright he seemed to glow and he couldn't even move. Everyone in the room started laughing (well except Hiiro, Trowa and Wufei). "Hey I don't get it." Hotaru started and everyone stared at her. Minako then got up off of Quatre's lap much to his relief. "What is it Hotaru?" Asked Michiru. "Well you've already healed, but Setsuna hasn't. And her injuries weren't that much worse from yours. Yet she's still unconscious and doesn't seem to be improving. I wonder why that is." "Well now that you mention that she does seem to only be getting worse. But Ririka is-" Makoto stopped when she noticed Ririka was the only one who had been caring for her. "Well now that you mention Ririka I haven't seen her all day. Where is she?" Asked Usagi starting to get worried. Everyone then got off their chairs and prepared to run up the stairs. Trowa then heard the doorbell ring and decided to answer the door. Once he opened it there was a middle-aged woman standing there with a case of some sort in her hand. "Have I come to the Winner residence?" Asked the woman. "Ah yes come in. You must be the seamstress." "That I am. I understand that there are several young woman being fitted for dresses." "Yes but they're a little preoccupied at the moment." "Well then that will give me time to set up. Come on in everyone." Then several other woman all different ages came in carrying various things and started to set everything up in the middle of the room. Trowa was taken aback by this shocked at how many people they needed and all the supplies as well. Once everything was inside it took up half the room and some of the woman went off into different rooms in the house and set up various things in the rooms. 'God! I didn't think they needed this much crap.' Trowa thought eyeing all the items in the household. 

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* 

It was 11:00 when everyone started the frenzy. Everyone, excluding Trowa, barged into Setsuna's room. When they saw Setsuna she was so pale she looked deathly. She wasn't even moving! "Setsuna-mama!" Hotaru then ran up to her and touched her forehead. "She's so cold! Is she even alive?" Wufei walked up to Setsuna and checked her pulse. "Well she has a pulse if that's what you mean. Although it's very faint." Makoto then looked around the room, "but where is Ririka?" Everyone then looked around but there was no sign of her. Ami then ran to the window, which was closed, she looked out but saw nothing suspicious. "Well I don't see her out there." "Where could she have gone?" Makoto thought out loud. "I just can't believe she could have done this. I mean what is she? She looked so gentle." Usagi thought looking over at Setsuna extremely concerned. "Isn't that how it always is! They all look kind and friendly at first but then they turn out to be some evil psychotic." Rei said shrugging her shoulders. "Well someone should look after her." Quatre suggested. 

Trowa then came running into the room. "Well Quatre the seamstress is here with her group." "Well then I guess all you girls should go downstairs and we'll just look after her." Quatre said. "We?" All the guys said at once. Quatre looked at them and sweat-dropped. "Well she really needs help or she could die and since we don't have anything else to do." "Quatre correction. You don't have anything to do as in I do have something to do." Hiiro reprimanded him and walked off. "And what are your excuses?" Trowa remained silent while Wufei looked like he was thinking deeply about his excuse. "Well then you two are going to help me." Wufei then interrupted, "well I need to wake the over-sleeping baka and he can take my place. Although I don't see why you need more than one person." "Well one to keep an eye on her and the other to get helpful medical supplies. Besides someone should want company anyway." "Well then all you need is Trowa." Wufei then walked out of the room. Trowa was obviously indifferent to the situation, or was he? Duo then dragged himself into the room. "Hey what's all the commotion I went into the living room to be greeted by a bunch of middle-aged woman and then I come in here and everyone is in a frenzy." The girls then stared at him a long moment and he looked dumbfounded at all the attention he was receiving. "What? Was it something I said?" He then looked down at himself and saw that all he had on were his boxers. He then sheepishly looked at them, blushed, stuttered a few incoherent words and then ran out of the room. All the girls then proceeded down the stairs in utter silence although some were laughing at Duo's oblivious view on almost everything.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

While Quatre and Duo were watching over Setsuna, the girls were undergoing the torture of the seamstress. Well Duo mostly just sat around and talked while Quatre did all the work which frankly was starting to annoy the blond Arabian. As for our Senshi's torture the seamstress seemed like she was sent by the devil himself! Throughout the whole ordeal the all the Senshi were in agony and complaining. 

Minako: "Hey your gonna pull my hair out stop! Ouch!!!!" 

Seamstress helper1: "Stop complaining missy! Don't be a whiner everything's fine!"

Makoto: "Ow! Would you quit poking me with those needles! I'm not a pincushion!"

Seamstress: "That's just because you keep moving! It's your own fault now stand still or I _will_ turn you into a pincushion!"

Usagi: "Hey! What are you doing with those scissors! Your not going to cut my hair! NEVER!"

Seamstress helper2: "Fine! But then your not going to be able to eat for the rest of this procession! Besides you could lose a few pounds!" 

Usagi: "How dare you!!"

Seamstress helper2: "Shut up and sit down!"

Haruka: "I'm not being fitted for a dress! I only want a tux!"

Seamstress helper3: "Nonsense you're a lovely girl and you need to show it!"

Haruka: "I'm not listening to you! Give me a tux or I'll kill you!" Haruka then glared at seamstress helper3 with all her might. In which seamstress helper3 finally gave into.

The seamstress and her helpers started helping them at 11:30 am. And about a million complaints, glares, and fights later they were done. It was 7:00pm. And the dance started at 7:15pm. All the girls were in the ballroom awaiting everyone. 

Minako: "Thank God that's finally over! I almost died back there!"

Haruka: "I should have killed my 'helper.'"

Usagi: "I can't believe that lady thought I was fat! And she had the audacity to try and cut my hair! It's taken me 16 years to grow it this long!"

Michiru: "16? But what about the past two years?"

Usagi: "Well I didn't want my hair to grow past my feet. My hair would have gotten so dirty!"

Michiru: "Makes sense."

Minako: "Remind me again who's supposed to be coming here?"

Rei: "Well Quatre said it was mostly political firgures and some other friends of theirs."

Minako: "That's what I thought! I hope it won't be totally boring."

Hotaru: "Have you all forgotten?" Everyone then turned towards Hotaru. "What about Setsuna? And the enemy."

Makoto: "We didn't forget about them. We just well-"

Hotaru: "In other words you forgot." Everyone then sweat-dropped.

*~~~~~~~~~~* 

Just then the Gboys walked in. They all had on white tuxedoes and shoes. Quatre: "Well you all look great I guess it was worth it huh?" The girls just stared at him blankly and sweat-dropped. "Hardly!" They all replied. Quatre then gave them a weak smile and sweat-dropped. 

(Alright just to tell you now this is what they all look like:

Usagi: A pink sleeveless dress that is form-fitting and goes down to her ankles. The dress is a bright (but not hot) pink at the top and as it goes further down it gets lighter and lighter till at the end it's almost white. There is a slit in the back that goes to her knees and all over the dress little pastel pink crystals hang off of it. And she has on white high heels. Her earrings are diamonds and her necklace is all golden except for a diamond in the middle and is almost like a choker. 

Ami: A blue spaghetti-strapped dress. It goes down to her knees. And like Usagi's dress the blue is bright at the top and becomes almost white at the bottom. The dress is also form-fitting and the straps and outline of the top are made of tiny sapphire crystals. She has on a blue necklace that has a sapphire at the bottom and the rest it made of silver. She also has on Sapphire earrings. Her shoes are also high heels only a baby blue color.

Rei: Has on a dress that has about two inch length straps at the top that are made of silk but have tiny rubies all over the dress. The dress goes to about mid-thigh and the waistline shows by a little silver chain with a ruby at the end that shows her waistline. The rest of the dress is loosely fit. And she has jewelry like Ami only it has rubies. Her shoes are pastel red high heels and have straps that go around her ankle. (Think of Venus's shoes.)

Makoto: Her dress is just like Usagi's only it has green instead. Also the straps are by her arms instead. (Think the dress she wore in the supers episode where she was attacked by Tiger-eye) Also her jewelry was like Usagi's only they were green. (I forget what the jewel is called. =p) Her shoes are like Usagi only green 

Minako: Her dress is orange at the top and the color ends like everyone else's. The dress ends at her feet and is loosely fit and goes down to her feet. Only around the top is it tight. Also the top is sleeveless. And her jewelry is like Ami's. Her shoes are like Usagi's only pastel orange.

Michiru: Her dress is aquamarine and the color ends like everyone else's. It is loosely fit all over and ends at her ankles. The straps go around her neck and down the back are tiny straps made of aquamarine jewels. She has jewelry like Usagi's except it is aquamarine. Her shoes are a pastel aquamarine and are like Rei's.

Haruka: Just has a tux on like the Gboys.

Hotaru: The top of the dress goes around her neck and the back is like Michiru's only the straps are made of amethyst crystals. The color is like everyone else's. The dress ends about five inches below the knee is loosely fit. The dress has tiny amethyst crystals all over it and her waistline is revealed with a chain like Rei's only it has an amethyst crystal at the end. She has jewelry like Usagi's only they are amethyst. Her shoes are pastel purple high heels that have straps that go around her ankle. 

Also their hair have at least one burret in them which have crystals in them of the color of their dresses. And they also have makeup on which I don't feel like writing! =p That took me awhile! =p)

Minako: "So who's gonna play music?"

Quatre: "Well I hired a band so it's mostly classical."

Minako: "Great! I hope it's not boring!"

Hotaru: "So who's watching over Setsuna?"

Makoto: "Well we all decided to take shifts."

Hotaru: "We? How come I wasn't informed about this?"

Makoto: "I don't know maybe you weren't paying attention." Hotaru then sweat-dropped and gave her a disgusted look.

Everyone then stood around for the rest of the fifteen minutes talking and in some cases flirting. While Hiiro just stood not saying anything, he just listened. The first guest to arrive was Lady Une with her now adopted daughter Mariemia. (sp?) "Why hello Miss Une, Miss Mariemia." Quatre yelled across the room. "Hello Quatre! Good to see you all! And some new guests as well!" Une replied. After fifteen minutes the ballroom was crowded. The music was a waltz that Michiru and Haruka volunteered to play. Hiiro and Usagi were out on the balcony that showed the backyard and had roses all over the balcony. Duo and Rei were on the dance floor and it looked as if Rei was leading! Ami and Trowa were sitting down by the food table and talking quietly in each others ears. Ami then blushed slightly. Hotaru and Wufei were also dancing on the floor, which earned them some stares from several people, and Hotaru's head was rested on his shoulder. Haruka was watching them the whole time while trying to play the music. Michiru seemed totally oblivious to everything. And Makoto was stuck with the first duty to watch Setsuna, since she lost at rock, paper, scissors. And Quatre and Minako were also on the dance floor.

Minako: "So why hold a party when you're looking for an enemy?"

Quatre: "So people don't get suspicious. Also because we needed to talk to the preventors since they assigned us this mission and never really explained it well."

Minako: "Huh? They didn't explain it well! What do you mean by well?"

Quatre: "I mean they don't even know the organizations name they only have a suspicion."

Minako: "Well that's stupid! What a bunch of bakas!"

Quatre: "Minako please the world leaders and preventors can hear you!"

Minako: "God sorry! But it's true!"

Quatre: He stifled a giggle. "I agree."

*~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Makoto was looking out the window and was jealous that everyone one was having fun while she was stuck there by herself. 'Well at least my shift will be over soon! It's so boring here!'

She then looked over at the pale and unconscious Setsuna. 'Boy if I ever find that Ririka! I can't believe we trusted her! How could we have been so blind!' Just then a black hole appeared above Setsuna's comatose body. And then a lady emerged. She floated in mid-air and she had dark purple eyes that almost seemed black. Her hair went down past her feet and had the same dark purple color. Her outfit was like a tight body suit that showed off a lot of cleavage and was black and dark purple. Her boots were black and went to her mid-thigh. Her hair had four buns at the top with the rest of her hair down her back and past her feet. Also at the bottom of her body suit the only thing that covered the farthest part of her thigh was a black silk see-through mini-skirt. She had on a black necklace that seemed like a choker made out of black metal.

Makoto: "Is that you Ririka?"

Woman: "Of course. I hope you don't mind but I needed Setsuna's energy."

Makoto: "Why?"

Ririka: "She is the oldest of the Senshi and she guards the gates of time and space. She had lots of energy, which truly rejuvenated my body."

Makoto: "Well then I guess I'm the only one of can stop you."

Ririka: "I'd just like to see you try."

Makoto: "Jupiter Crystal Power, Make Up!"

After the fancy lights show Jupiter emerged and prepared to attack, but Ririka was ready. Makoto then attracted lightening to her tiara and yelled, "Jupiter Thunder Dragon!"

TBC……………

An: Well I decided to leave off there since this was a long chapter! Now I know that it was shabby and that's why I was wondering if anyone would be interested in being my editor. I mean to look it over make a few changes to make it look better. Maybe add in a few important things. I mean as they always say two heads are better then one and you will be fully credited for helping me! Well anyway as for the next chapter I'll give everyone else their romantic scene and the attack will be on! And I just noticed that this was my first cliffy in a long time! Cool! I'm also gonna try and finish this story before I go on vacation next week! Well anyway until next time Ja ne! =) PS: Thank you everyone for your reviews and thanks Sailor X for volunteering to draw my original character Kiray! 


	11. Party Night 2.

Unknown Memoirs…

Unknown Memoirs….

By: Mirai Megami

An: Well as I said before chapters will be out very often from now on. I think I should be able to finish this before I go on vacation. I hope you people like the story since it hasn't really come out the way I may have wanted it to. Anyway this chapter has plot development! **Gasp*** I bet your thinking it's about time but hey gimme a break I'm new at this fanfiction stuff! Anyway my other story will be postponed and the next chapter for that won't be out for awhile maybe two weeks.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Makoto then attracted lightening to her tiara and yelled, "Jupiter Thunder Dragon!"

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Usagi and Hiiro were totally silent out on the balcony. They just stared into space. But finally Usagi broke the silence. "It's so beautiful! I wish I could go up to outer space some time." "You know space may look beautiful but that's because you can't see all the bloodshed." "Hiiro I understand what happened up there but like you said there's no point in reminiscing about the past when you should look toward your future." "And what's your future Usagi-chan?" Usagi then look at him directly in his eyes. She got lost in the color Prussian blue. "My future is-" Hiiro then looked at her. He could see her perfect features. Silver was starting to appear in her hair and her eyes had a hint of light purple growing inside them. He suddenly felt like he couldn't breathe non-the-less move. They just blissfully stared into each other's eyes neither of them faltering.

*~~~~~~~~~~*

Trowa and Ami were currently talking with Catherine. Catherine kept on eye on Ami concerned for her little brother. After several minutes Trowa and Ami excused themselves for a dance. Michiru and Haruka were no longer playing but were on the dance floor as well. Michiru's head was rested on Haruka's and she looked at peace. 

"They look so happy together." Ami said looking in her friend's direction.

"And you want that happiness?" Trowa said eyeing her.

"How come it's like every time before I speak you always read my mind."

"I don't I guess you could say we were trained in everything including profiling." 

"Well then I guess you know what I'm thinking and what I want in life."

"I'm not a fortune-teller."

"Of course not, but never mind."

Before Ami even knew what happened Trowa had pulled her against his body and lowered his face inches away from hers. She could feel his hot breath on her face and she flushed a crimson color. She looked at him sheepishly. "I think I can make an educated guess." Trowa said lowly. "Then why don't you come out with it." Ami said nearly choking on her words. Trowa then slowly dropped his head for they had stopped dancing and were in the middle of the ballroom. Trowa then lightly brushed his lips against hers. Then they lifted their heads and say the entire crown watching them. Ami was so red she looked like a cherry and Trowa had his emotionless face on and was glaring at the crowd. They all eventually disbanded and left them be.

*~~~~~~~~~*

Duo and Rei were by the snack table and Duo was eating away with an embarrassed but yet infuriated Rei standing next to him. Although Rei could hide her feelings from everyone else Duo got the clue and they sat down at the chairs by the balcony. 

"I don't think I've ever seen anyone be so totally oblivious to the stares they were receiving." Rei told him irritably.

"Well you shouldn't be so concerned about what total strangers think of you. You should only worry about what I think."

"And your opinion is higher than everyone else's?"

"Of course because I'm the great Shinigami!"

"Gimme a break!"

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you never mind."

"Hey tell me!"

"Stop shouting! You're attracting everyone's attention!"

"So I don't care!" Rei then grabbed him by his collar and dragged him out to the opposite balcony. (An: Ok just to clear things up there are two balconies on opposite ends of the room.) When they exited onto the balcony they could see everyone's car or in some cases limousines. They could also see the lights of Tokyo, which were lighted very brightly. 

"Man Tokyo looks better from here than it does when you're in it."

"Hey I live there and I grew up there too!"

"No offense but I like the colonies better. I mean the earth has beautiful scenery but I always prefer my home."

"I've always wanted to travel far away and experience new things!"

"Well then the Shinigami could do all that for you."

"Would you quit calling yourself 'The Shinigami!' You don't look like it and you certainly don't act like it!"

"Well how should I act?"

"Demanding, fierce. Things like that."

"I can be that way. Like right now I demand something from you."

"And that would be?" But before Duo even answered he was kissing her. She pushed him away and then slapped his face. "What the hell is your problem? Did I give you permission to do that?" "I didn't know I needed it." "Well you do!" "Alright then do I have your permission?" "Of course not!" Duo then looked at her and gave her a puppy-dog face. "That's not going to work on me pal! But I would like to know if I have permission to kiss you." Duo then looked at her. "Well I don't know you did slap me but to make up for it you can." Rei then smiled and then pulled him close which caught him off guard. "Well if that's the way you want it." They both then kissed each other which, turned out to be very fierce and passionate kiss.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Quatre and Minako were talking with Jijou, who ran the Preventors. "Mr. Jijou are you sure you don't have anything on them?" "Quatre how many times do I have to tell you guys! Nothing! Nada! Zero! Zip! We only have a suspicion!" "Well you don't have to be so rude about it you asshole!" Minako yelled at him. "What! Mind your tongue young lady because one of these days it will get you in a lot of trouble." "I know the consequences but you are being rude." They both glared at each other until Quatre pulled Minako away from him. "Minako what are you thinking? That guy is the head of the Preventors! He started it all." "Well then it's gone to his head because he is an asshole!" "Maybe but he's my boss so please don't get me fired." "God alright but it's not your fault anyway!" "Just please try and conceal your emotions towards these people until later." Quatre sounded like he was infuriated and it showed. Minako looked at him for a long moment and then got teary-eyed. Quatre then softened his gaze and looked at her for a few moments before saying anything. "Minako I didn't mean it I just don't wanna be fired that's all. Please forgive me." Minako then immediately changed her face and was smiling brightly. It looked as if she hadn't been crying at all. "Well I fooled ya didn't I. Come on lets go talk to interesting people cause the political people are boring." 

She then dragged him across the ballroom passing by everybody. Quatre then halted and Minako was forced to stop as well since she couldn't drag him any further. "Quatre why'd you stop?" "The Maguanacs are here! I didn't think they'd be able to come." Quatre then dragged Minako towards his comrades. "Hey Rashid it's me." Quatre then stopped in front of his very bulky friend. "Quatre-sama! Good to see you." "Same here, so where are the others?" "They are all either by the food table or dancing with some girls." (AN: Hey to me some seem like flirts!) "I see. Well how have things been?" "Great Quatre-sama. The colonies are almost fully complete." "That is great news." "So anyway Quatre-sama who is?" "Oh she's my good friend Aino Minako." "Hello Aino-sama." "Just call me Minako. And why do you call him 'sama'?" "Well he saved my life many years ago and we just greatly respect him." "Rashid I was wondering if you've seen Relena-sama I can't seem to find her." "No Quatre-sama. In fact I didn't even see her come in." The two remained silent for several moments before Minako interrupted. "Hey I hear another waltz! Come on Quatre lets go dance." Minako then wrapped her arms around his neck, which made him blush very, very red. She then dragged him onto the dance floor. "Good friend indeed Quatre-sama." Rashid then smiled and went off to find the others.

Quatre was leading in the dance since Minako wasn't exactly the waltzing type. She almost tripped over her own feet several times. "Man I wish this was easier." "Well don't think about it and it will just come naturally." Minako then looked off to her right and saw Hotaru and Wufei sitting down on chairs at a corner far away from the crowd. Hotaru looked asleep since her head was rested on his shoulder and his arm was wrapped around her shoulder. "Man look at those two! Totally oblivious to everyone and sitting in peaceful bliss!" "Minako if I didn't know any better I'd say there's jealousy hinted in that voice of yours." "Well what girl wouldn't be I mean that's what every girl wish's their romance could be like." They remained silent for a moment. "Quatre?" "Hmm." "I know that this may seem rude and straight-forward but could you please kiss me?" "What?" Quatre was then so red he looked like the sun itself. "Well I wanna experience peaceful bliss also!" Quatre remained unmoving and he was beginning to falter in his dance moves, he just continued to stare at her without taking his eyes away. He seemed to be in total shock. Minako then got bored of the dullness and just lifted herself on her tip toes and kissed him on the lips. Quatre actually responded to this by grabbing her back and lengthening the kiss. Five minutes seemed to have passed by before they actually separated. Everyone, it seemed, was staring at them. "What's wrong with you people haven't you ever heard of privacy! Now beat it!" Minako yelled with so much force it seemed as though the walls were shaking. Everyone then quickly resumed what they were doing or just went to the other side of the ballroom. Quatre was sweat-dropping through the whole ordeal.

*~~~~~~~~~*

Hiiro and Usagi continued to stare at each other. It seemed that ten minutes had already passed. Until finally Usagi decided to make the first move. She lifted her face up and the space between the two slowly grew narrower and narrower. Their faces were inches away from each other and they could both feel each other's hot breath. Seconds before they made contact a big bang erupted from inside the house. Usagi almost fell to the floor but Hiiro had caught her. Usagi looked into the ballroom and everything seemed fine in there. But everyone was looking for the source of the explosion. After a few moments several other bangs were heard and felt throughout the ballroom. That's when everyone started to scramble to get out.

*~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~~~~*

Makoto then attracted lightening to her tiara and yelled, "Jupiter Thunder Dragon!" The attack reached the woman but she just looked at it and smiled. Then a large explosion shook the whole house. Setsuna was knocked out of her bed and was lying unconscious on the floor. But Jupiter didn't look after Setsuna for she was looking for Ririka. She had disappeared. She looked in every direction but she was no where to be seen. Then out of nowhere vines shot out at her. This caught her off guard and they grabbed her wrists, ankles and waist. The minute they were attached a strong shock of lightening ran up the vines and over her body. Jupiter screamed in agony as she was continually electrocuted. Jupiter then gathered energy in her hands and grabbed onto the vines and then she let out a strong energy blast and broke the vines around her wrists. She then ripped off the other vines before she could be struck again. "Just because you acquired new powers from Setsuna doesn't mean you can beat us." "We'll see about that." An energy blast was shot at her, but luckily she dodged it. The blast created a huge hole in the floor. Another blast was sent at her but Jupiter returned it with her own attack. "Jupiter Oak Evolution!" The blasts made contact and a huge explosion shock the whole house once again. Jupiter thought she had beaten the attack but a small part of it got past her attack and struck Jupiter in her lower abdomen, just above her kidney. The attack flew her into a wall. Rirka then appeared and threw dozens of laser daggers at her, which pinned her entire body to the wall. "See I told you that you could never beat me. But unfortunately I have bigger fish to fry." Ririka then turned around and started to walk away but then disappeared. Jupiter then lost consciousness and her side continued to bleed. The blood ran down her leg and a hole in her side could be seen, it seemed to be about two inches wide and you could see the bloody wall through it. 

*~~~~~~~~~~~~*

As everyone in the ballroom was scrambling to get out at the entrance doors there were dozens of youmas, all bearing their fangs and claws. Everyone screamed and shut the doors. The youmas continued to beat down on the door while the people leaned against the door to keep them out. All the senshi and pilots, excluding Hiiro and Usagi, ran to the middle of the ballroom which was now totally deserted. Before anyone could speak an evil laugh reigned throughout the room. They looked up to see the new Ririka floating above them. She lowered her hand and gathered energy in it. Everyone immediately got the picture and jumped out of the way. When the blast hit the floor they all flew back at least ten feet and landed on the ground. "Well at least I know you're not total bakas." "What?! How dare you you baka onna!" Wufei yelled back up at her from the floor. Ririka then floated to the floor. "Well if your not then prove it." All the senshi then stood up. "Come on let's teach this bitch a lesson!" Haruka demanded from everyone. 

"Uranus Crystal Power, Make Up!" 

"Venus Crystal Power, Make Up!"

"Mercury Crystal Power, Make Up!" 

"Mars Crystal Power, Make Up!"

"Neptune Crystal Power, Make Up!"

"Saturn Crystal Power, Make Up!"

All the senshi then landed on the ground and prepared to attack. "Well this is pathetic." Ririka smiled and then disappeared. All the pilots then got up and produced their guns. "That coward can't she fight us face to face!" Haruka yelled. "Of course I can." Ririka then appeared in back of Haruka and kicked her in the back. Haruka fell forward but was immediately back on her feet. "So it's hide and seek you wanna play is it?" "Neptune Deep Submerge!" A wave of water came flying towards Ririka but she teleported beside Neptune, and the attack hit Uranus head on. "Uranus no!" But Uranus already crashed into the wall and Ririka balled her fist and swung it back. Just as she was about to punch her, ice engulfed her arm and froze it allowing Neptune the time to jump away. She looked at Mercury who had her hands together and they were wet. Ririka looked at her then balled her fist again and flexed her muscles then all the ice fell to the ground. Several shots rang out of the air and Ririka's face was cut with one of them. She teleported out of the gun's range and wiped the blood off of her face with her finger. She looked down at the Gboys who all had their guns aimed on her, including Hiiro who had just arrived. "You little bastards! You cut my perfect face! Now I'll have another scar there!" Ririka growled at them and brought her hand down and shot out a ball of energy. But the attack was zeroed out by a long spiral of hearts. She looked to the opposite end of the room and there stood Eternal Sailor Moon. "Ririka I don't know who you think you are but you're not going to get very far as long as I'm around." "We'll see about that!" She then stuck out her palm and blew several blasts in her direction. But luckily Sailor Moon knew how to do flips and jumped out of the blasts' range. "Well it's good to know you're still agile." Sailor Moon stared at her for a few moments trying to think about what she planned. 

Before anyone could make a move Saturn jumped up with her glaive above her head prepared to strike her down. But Ririka just blew her away with a gust of wind that came from her hand. (Ririka loves her hands' ne?) Saturn immediately got back up and shouted, "Silence Glaive Surprise!" The ground below everyone started to shake and from where the glaive's end was stuck to the floor the ground cracked and headed towards Ririka. Before she knew it lasers were coming out of the ground and surrounded Ririka not allowing her the chance to escape. Then the large blast came and engulfed Ririka and the roof started to cave in unable to handle all the tension in the room. Mars, Mercury, and Venus all prepared their most powerful attacks and fired it at the wall that prepared to fall on them. All these attacks destroyed the ceiling. A thick cloud of smoke engulfed them all and no one could see anything. Once the smoke cleared Ririka was standing there, she was cut up and bruised, her outfit was torn to shreds, and her hair and face were a total mess. She looked extremely pissed. 

Ririka then disappeared. No one knew where she went for she didn't reappear anywhere. But then suddenly vines flew out of the walls behind Saturn and Sailor Moon. The vines grabbed onto their wrists, ankles, waists, and heads. All the senshi and pilots ran up to them. Before anyone could reach them the vines pulled them into the wall. But luckily before they totally disappeared Wufei and Hiiro grabbed their hands. They pulled onto them with all their might but the vines never gave in. "Don't let go!" the two senshi yelled. Almost their entire bodies were inside the walls, only their head and hands were still out. The two pilots were now against the wall trying to pull them back, but suddenly with a great force a giant tug pulled them out the pilots grip and they disappeared. Hiiro and Wufei prepared to follow but the wall was once again solid. All the senshi finally reached them and the two were sitting on the floor. "She took them. But why?" Rei said solemnly. The two pilots then got on their feet and faced everyone. 

"Why does she want them? Why didn't she just kill them here?" Hiiro asked in his cold monotone. "We don't know." Ami replied.

"Where would she take them?" Wufei asked with venom in his voice. "Like we already said we don't know anything about this." Minako told him with force. 

*~~~~~~~~~~*

The crowd that was trying to get out when suddenly everyone fell out of the door. When they got up all the youmas they saw before were gone. The only person that stood there was Jijou. He was smiling at them all. "Jijou what are you smiling at?" Said a man in the crowd. "I'm laughing at all you pathetic people scrambling to save they're own hides." "What?" The same man exclaimed and lunged at him. But before he made contact Jijou's eyes glowed an eerie white color. The man screamed out in agony as pain coursed throughout his body. His body then split in half and he fell to the floor dead with his insides hanging out of him and blood pouring out onto the stoop. "That will teach you." Everyone then ran in the opposite direction, but his eyes then glowed again and everyone was frozen in their tracks. Then he raised his hand and threw it forward which also caused everyone to fly into the wall or back into the ballroom landing hard on the floor. Everyone was rendered unconscious and those that weren't pretended to be in fear for their lives. All the senshi and pilots looked up at this. Jijou then walked into the building and then once inside floated into the air.

"Jijou? What the hell is going on here? What the hell are you?" Quatre yelled at him with venom in his voice.

"I'll tell you what! I started the Preventors not to help keep the peace. I started it so I could have political power over the Earth and colonies. But that bitch Relena got all the credit and almost no one on this miserable or in those pathetic colonies had heard of me."

"You started it to gain control of the earth and space and cause yet another war!" Duo yelled at him in a very pissed off voice.

"Exactly." He said very calmly. 

"But that doesn't answer why you joined up with Ririka!" Trowa yelled at him with so much emotion.

"I joined her because she could give me this power. This power that will help me conquer and rule." 

"But she would be the one to rule! Not you!" Ami yelled shakily.

"She promised me half of the earth and frankly that's enough for me."

"Do you really expect her to keep her promise!" Hiiro yelled at him with his cold monotone.

"What does it matter to you! You will all be dead soon anyway."

"Before you kill us I need to know! Why did you send us here to try and stop you're organization?"

"What better way to keep you distracted. We needed to set up Mamoru, then plant Ririka inside your house to gain access to Pluto. And since we didn't give you a name it would keep you twice as busy. But of course to make you buy it we put in some leads that would lead to a dead end. Now if that's all it's time to say good-bye!"

"Wait! One more question how did you know we would have brought them in?" Wufei asked once again.

"Because of Quatre's kind-" Then right before he could finish he blew up! His insides flew all over the pilots and senshi, which gave them a disgusted look. Blood squirted over all the walls painting some spots totally red. When the senshi and pilots looked up there in mid-air stood Ririka.

"Ririka!" They all yelled with venom in their voices.

"Sorry Jijou, but you lived out your purpose for me." Ririka said and then started laughing as she disappeared before anyone could even respond. 

TBC…………….

An: Wow another cliffy! I told you that the chapters all lead up to this! And I also told you about the plot development! I hope you liked it! By the way in my story Une is just a high ranking official in the Preventors and she doesn't run it and she didn't found it. Find out in the next chapter why she took them and you'll also find out other things as well. Now I want to thank everyone for their reviews cause I greatly appreciate it and I hope you'll continue with them! Well until the next chapter comes out Ja ne! =)


	12. Relena-sama?!

Unknown Memoirs…

Unknown Memoirs….

By: Mirai Megami

An: Hello everyone! Well it's chapter 12! I didn't believe I would reach this part this quick but with my vacation to Maine is coming up I won't be able to write or update my other story for at least a two weeks. Unless my some miracle I find a computer there! I have my doubts! =p Anyway I wanna thank everyone for their reviews! I hope you still like this story after all this time! Well anyway thank you so much everyone who reviewed! So please R&R! Thanks!

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

"Sorry Jijou, but you lived out your purpose for me." Ririka said and then started laughing as she disappeared before anyone could even respond.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

The Senshi and pilots then composed themselves from the sight Ririka had shown them. They wiped all of the man's parts off of themselves, which still left them crimson red. "I can't believe how blind we were! How could we let this happen!" Rei shouted banging her fist on the crumbled wall nearest to her. She clenched her teeth so hard it looked as if she was trying to bite through metal. "Well we couldn't have known." Ami said putting her hand on her friend's shoulder. "Well you shouldn't get all emotional yet. We still need to find her and prepare ourselves for the final battle." Hiiro said in his monotonous voice. "He's right. But now the only problem is where did she take them." Wufei added brushing himself off. "Ahh….." Duo started. "Shouldn't we help these people first." Duo added sweat-dropping and pointing to the large unconscious crowd. Everyone then stared at the large group on the floor and against the wall, and got wide-eyed. "Dammit! Damn them all to hell!" Trowa said through clenched teeth. "Hey Trowa you're stealing all of my lines!" Duo pouted. 

"Shut up! Can't you ever be serious Duo!" Duo then looked as to whom said that. It wasn't Hiiro or Wufei because if they wanted to shut him up they would have taped his mouth shut and then tie him to a chair. It wasn't Trowa because he never yelled. Rei and Makoto shook their heads, Ami didn't seem like the type to do that, and Minako would have already slapped him, like she did to-. He then eyed Quatre who was beginning to flush from embarrassment. "Well it does get annoying at times." He then trailed off still being eyed by Duo. "Well that's not important! What's important is to help these people, find Makoto and then find out where Ririka went." Obviously trying to avert all attention away from him. "Hey that reminds me where is Makoto! She would have been here for the battle! She never misses a fight." Minako said aiding blond Arabian. "Well then me and Minako will go and get her then come on." Quatre said and quickly started to walk out of the ballroom with Minako closing trailing behind. "I'm coming also." Ami said and started to follow. "Wait for me Ami." Rei yelled and started following them. Duo still had his eye on Quatre, when he looked back at the others Wufei and Hiiro looked a little pissed and Trowa remained as his usual self. Duo then looked at the cause of their sour attitude, and then yelled at the girls and Quatre. "Hey! What about us! What are we supposed to do with all these people?" But it was too late for they had already left. "What's your problem Maxwell! Can't handle this yourself!" Duo then glared at his so- called Chinese "friend." 

Duo then saw Michiru by Haruka's side trying to help her up from where she had hit the wall. "Hey Michiru can't you help anyone besides your lover there!" Michiru then glared at him and turned her back to him. "God talk about ice cold." Haruka then narrowed her eyes. 'Memo to self: Kill that braided-baka!' Michiru then exited the room with Michiru helping her all the way. "Oh great! They leave us this mess too! Dammit!" Duo yelled so loud it echoed throughout the room. A piece of cement then made contact with his head, he fell to the floor and then grabbed his head. "God dammit! Who did that?!" Trowa was helping some man sit upright since he had been crashed against the wall head first. Wufei was just to far away to throw a rock, but then he remembered Hiiro. He looked to his right then his left and there was Hiiro with another chunk of cement in his hand and throwing it up and down. "Got any more complaining to do, because I've got plenty of rocks left for you." Duo then cursed some words and started into the house. "And where are you going!" Hiiro demanded. "I'm going to go call the ambulance. We can't help all of these people." "That just proves how weak and lazy you are Maxwell." "Ah zakkenayo Wu-man!" "What did you call me Maxwell!" Wufei then reached to his side but then noticed his katana was not there, he then remembered Quatre had hidden it somewhere before the party so he wouldn't hurt any of the guests. "Damn you Winner!" He yelled. Duo then continued his journey to reach the living room phone. "Duo what are you thinking?" Trowa asked him. "I think I'm going to get these people help by calling the paramedics." "And what are you gonna say to them? That a bunch of aliens attacked us with the intent to destroy the world, and kidnapped our friends." "No of course not. I'm going to say that we were attacked by terrorists." "And what of the Preventors! You know that they usually call us for those types of things and in case you haven't noticed all leaders of the Preventors are here." "Well they gotta do something!" He then stormed through the door. "He's hopeless!" Wufei said after a few moments of silence.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Quatre and all the girls finally reached the door to Setsuna's room. The door was scorched black and smoke was slowly rising off of it. The door was open a little crack, and when Minako put her hand on the door to push it open her hand burned. She immediately swung her hand back, nearly smacking Rei, and held it close to her. "Damn door!" She yelled. Quatre then slowly pushed the door open with his foot and when they saw the room they all gasped. The bed was in total tatters, Setsuna was lying face-down on the floor near a huge hole. There were several holes in the floor and the wall- paper was peeling off and burnt. The dresser was no where to be seen, but what really frightened them was Makoto. She was hunched over, pinned to the wall, and it was clear that she was badly bleeding because of the puddle of blood below her feet. And you could slightly see the slit although it didn't seem as bad as it truly was, but you could still see blood dripping from it. 

Quatre stepped into the room but the minute he had both feet in one foot fell through the floor. He clutched the ground slightly startled. "Quatre!" Minako yelled obviously concerned for his safety. "Don't anyone else step on the ground got it." "Got it." They all replied. Quatre then pulled his foot out and slowly started to take steps towards the hole. After several other falters he finally reached it and then backed up a few steps. He then ran at a slight pace but the floor below him collapsed as he jumped and he landed on the edge of the hole. He then pulled himself up and approached Makoto. The ground on his side was more stable than the other side but was still frail. Once he got there he tried to touch the lasers that held her to the wall but when he tapped one with his finger it burned. He put his finger in his mouth a moment and once he took it out he tried to wrap his arms around her waist and shoulder. While he tried this attempt he got slightly burnt on several parts of his arms. "Ahh." He then with one strong thrust he pulled her off the wall. He almost fell into the hole but immediately pushed one leg out and steadied himself. 

Makoto had already lost her transformation, from all the pain that coursed through her body, and her dress was now ripped, bloody and in tatters. She was still unconscious, just as Setsuna was. He picked her up and then backed up further then before. 'I hope I can make it.' He then jumped right before he reached the edge and at first it looked as if he would stop short, but luckily he reached the very tip of the hole. He let out a big sigh but then the ground below collapsed. "Oh shit!" He yelled as he started to fall with Makoto in his arms. But before he fell strong arms grabbed onto both his arms. When he looked up there was Haruka grabbing onto him with both her arms and with one foot stuck in the floor. With great strength Haruka pulled them both up and put him down next to her. She then pulled out her other foot and jumped over the hole with great ease. She then slowly and calmly reached for Setsuna and picked her up. Haruka then with a little more strain jumped over the hole and this time her landing caused a great thud and both her feet fell through the floor. Her knees were stuck in the floor and she then handed Quatre Setsuna, and pulled herself out. She then walked out of the room with now bleeding legs. She had gotten several splinters as well in her legs. She was limping and finally Michiru grabbed onto her and helped her to walk. "Well that was amazing Haruka! You saved all three of us with great ease." Quatre said smiling, she stared at him a moment with a look of awe etched on her face. "Well you needed it! Besides I'm a track star so it wasn't really hard. And what is so great to smile about? Huh?" Quatre was still smiling at her, but before Haruka could even get a word out Michiru walked her off into their room. 

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Duo had just entered the living room. He picked up the phone and dialed 911. (I don't know the emergency number there so might as well improvise! =p) A woman picked up.

__

"911 services. State your emergency."

"We were just attacked and we need medical help now!"

__

"Attacked? Who attacked you?"

"A terrorist party."

__

"Well then let me put you on with the Preventors. They handle these types of problems."

"No don't!" But it was to late for he was already on hold. Music started playing in the background. 'Music? Why the fuck would they put music on a hold program for emergencies. More over…why would they put you on hold?!'

__

"I'm sorry Sir but no one answered."

"No shit! That's because all the leaders for the Preventors are here."

__

"Are you holding them hostage!"

"No I'm not holding them hostage!" But the lady clearly wasn't listening since she was lecturing him about their safety and such. "Lady listen to me dammit!"

__

"No need for language, but please don't hurt them!"

"Hi I'm Earth have we met?"

__

"I don't think so."

Duo then immediately hung up. 'I've never talked to such an air-head before!' He then ran back into the ballroom. Once he entered most people were tended to and had been bandaged. "God you work fast!" "It's called being productive Maxwell! I told you we didn't need them!" "Ahh zakkenayo Wu-man." "Maxwell!" "I suppose they're not coming." Trowa inquired. "Nope. The lady I talked to was a total air-head. She thought I was holding them hostage." "Baka Onna." "They didn't track the phone line did they?" "Nope I pressed *67 before I dialed! Smart ne?" "Whatever Maxwell." (AN: Just to let you know if you dial *67 before you dial a number they won't be able to track it! I know because my friends and I prank-call people! =p) 

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Usagi slowly opened her eyes. She coughed a little and then looked up. She tried to grab her pounding head, but noticed that she was tied to a cross. She gasped and tried repeatedly to pull her arms and legs off, but all in vain. She eventually gave up and looked across from her where Hotaru was also in the same predicament. It was so dark where they were so it was hard to make out any other figures in the room. When Usagi called out Hotaru's name another voice interrupted her. "Shouldn't you be calling out for me?" She looked over and there was Ririka. She was still messy from the battle but had changed into fresher clothes, although they were still the same. 

"Why'd you bring us here? Why didn't you just kill us?" 

"My dear I could have easily killed you. But I didn't because I want more power and I know how to get it." 

"And how is that?" 

"There is something inside of you with great power and once I get those from the four chosen ones I will be victorious." 

"The four chosen ones?" 

"Well that's my business now isn't it." 

"Just one more question." 

"And that would be?" 

"Why'd you help that man from the Preventors, if you were just going to kill him?"

"I didn't think you'd have been able to hear that. But if you really must know he provided security."

"Security?"

"Hai security. If he worked with me then the Preventors would be off my back and it would have made my plans so much easier. Of course killing him was natural since he served his purpose for me."

"Your insane!"

"Maybe, but what does that matter when you're the one tied to that cross."

Usagi grunted when she heard a groan from across the room. "Hotaru! You're alright!" "Of course Usagi." 

"At least for now she is." The two senshi then glared at her, when another pair of footsteps could be heard approaching. "Well Oujo-sama. (An: This does mean princess! Hime is usually just used at the end of people's names to make their position known.) How would you like to meet one of the chosen four, and my partner."

Usagi gasped when she looked at the figure. "No way!" Hotaru yelled with all her might. The woman had tight black leather pants on, with a white blouse under a black jacket, the loose scarf around her neck was white as well, and she had black army boots on as well. Her hair was up in a tight bun with a few strands hanging out of it, her eyes were glowing red, and her mouth had slick smirk across it. 

"Relena-sama!" Usagi gasped in shock.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Everyone was gathered in the living room, save Makoto, Setsuna, Usagi, Hotaru, and Haruka. Haruka was upstairs with her bandaged legs watching over Makoto who was seriously injured. "We need to bring Makoto to the hospital. If we don't she could die!" Ami said with a very melancholic voice. "And what are we supposed to tell them. Oh our friend was shot by a woman named Ririka that plans to take over our planet." Duo said sarcastically. "Well then what do we do? She'll bleed to death at this rate!" Ami said starting to raise her voice. Everyone was silent until Hiiro spoke up. "Well then we need someone else to stay here besides Haruka that knows medicine. That's all we can do." Hiiro had his arms crossed and his eyes closed. "Well I'm a nurse and training to be a doctor so I think it should be me." Ami said. "Then it's settled the rest of us will go and stop Ririka." "One problem Hiiro old buddy. How are we supposed to fight her when all we have are guns which really didn't hurt her." "Pray to God you don't die!" "Oh great that really helps. Well then there's one more problem how do we find Ririka." "Well Ami do you think you'd be able to track them down on your mini-data computer." Rei inquired. "I could try." She pulled out her tiny computer, which the Gboys stared at for a moment. "Wow! I didn't think they would ever make computers _that_ compact." Duo said with shock. No one responded to his astonishment, but just stared on as Ami feverishly typed away on her computer. After what seemed like an eternity Ami finally closed it and put it back in her pocket.

"Got 'em." 

TBC…………………..

An: Well what'd ya think? Why is Relena working with Ririka? What are the chosen four? And what are the pilots and senshi going to do to save Usagi and Hotaru? Well you'll find out in the next chapter until then Ja ne! Also please review! 


	13. The Chosen Four!

Unknown Memoirs…

Unknown Memoirs….

By: Mirai Megami

An: Hey again! Gomen Nasai everyone! By the time I noticed it I had to leave for Maine! I started writing this the day before we left hoping to post it before I went to bed! But my mom just came home and said "Get off the computer your aunt and cousins are going to get here soon!" I just stared at her, I couldn't believe she didn't tell me this! So I couldn't get on the computer for the rest of my time at home. And when I got home ff.net wasn't working for several days! Anyway I hope you like this chapter! So please R&R! 

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

"Got 'em."

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Usagi and Hotaru were still tied to the crosses that were hanging from the walls.

"Hotaru you awake?" 

"No." 

"I was just thinking you know that dream I told you guys about." 

"Yeah. What about it?" 

"Well Ririka. I think. I think she's the woman that was killing us." 

"I wouldn't be surprised." There was a long and agonizing silence.

"Do you think the other's will get here in time?"

"Usagi we can only hope. But I believe in them and I believe they will."

"But what if they don't get here in time!"

"Usagi we can't start thinking like that. It will only make you lose your mind. So don't you go saying your good-byes."

"Of course not. But there's something else plaguing me."

"And what would that be Usagi?"

"Well the four chosen ones. We're obviously two of them and Relena is also, but who could the last one be. Cause it can't be one of the senshi or else one of them would also be here as well. And what are the four chosen ones anyway?"

"I have no clue. I wonder if Ririka knows."

*~~~~~~~~~~~~*

"God dammit!" Ririka cursed smashing her glass of wine down on her throne, which caused her hand to be cut and started bleeding. 

"What's wrong majesty?" Relena asked from the shadows.

"I still can't figure out who the last chosen one is!"

"Well maybe it's because you're just to stressed out. You should heal your hand and rest. I'll take care of everything."

"No! I want to finish off those two. They will finally pay for everything they did to me."

__

"No don't! This is not right! We shouldn't fight!" Ririka looked to Relena who seemed to be going through an inside crises. "Was that you Relena?" Relena was kneeling on the floor tightly holding her head with both hands. She looked up with a pain stricken face etched into her features. _"This will not lead to peace this will continue all the useless bloodshed." _Ririka's eyes then narrowed at Relena who was now on the floor still tightly grasping her head. Relena's eyes then glowed a bright red and she was now wide-eyed. She let go of her head and sat up. "Sorry majesty. I'm still not strong enough to contain her." 

"You eventually will and she'll be nothing but a memory."

"Good." Relena stood up and started to approach Ririka. "Majesty if I can, may I ask you a question."

"What is it?"

"Well I don't seem to remember you ever telling me what the chosen four really are."

Ririka then smirked and grunted. "The chosen four are the ones that stabilize our universe. They hold the most powerful energy in the universe. They are Peace, which is what you are, Death, War, and Light." 

"I'm guessing Saturn is death, and Serenity is light."

"Exactly, the only person I need to find is War."

"I see but what is light anyway?"

"Light is the happiness and hope that fill the people. If the people are full of "light" they will make her stronger and peace will come. I guess you could say she motivates the people."

"But what is it that gives them this power?"

"There is something inside their hearts which makes them strong both physically and mentally. And that is the Galextiacas."

"Galextiacas?"

"Yes. You have to get inside their hearts and when you pull it out it will be bright and will flow with energy. Since that's what they are. Here is what yours looks like." Ririka then opened up her hand and then a ball of energy started to from in her palm. The energy was white and was like hundreds of tiny stars. In the center was a pure white light. The "stars" totally surrounded it and it lit up the room so bright the room seemed to glow. Relena was forced to shield her eyes from the bright light. And as fast as she had produced it, it disappeared.

"That was incredible."

"Well now let's go get our other two prized possessions."

"Right." The two stared down the long corridor with Relena slightly trailing. In the darkness a lone sparkling tear trailed down her cheek. And more threatened to escape but Relena quickly wiped them away.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

"Hotaru?" 

"Usagi?"

"I was hoping you were still awake. Cause I don't want to be left alone in this darkness."

"Of course I won't because we gotta stick together through it all."

"Arigatoo for being a true friend."

"No need to thank me. Friends are supposed to stick together."

Just as the two were beginning to nod off the doors flung open. Ririka strutted into the room and then stood in front of the two with a hand on her hip. Relena then walked in and stood behind Ririka with her arms folded across her chest. The two senshi then gritted their teeth.

"What do you two want?" Usagi growled  
"Well what kind of attitude is that towards your future queen?"

"You'll never be our future queen! Usagi is the one and only princess in this solar system." Hotaru corrected her.

"Well that will all change soon. Relena give me that golden waist band." Relena stretched out her hand and then a golden waistband appeared above her hand and gracefully landed in her hand. Ririka grabbed it from her and Relena stepped back. 

"Saturn I think you can go first. I'll tell you this now that it will hurt a lot." The cross that held Hotaru against the wall vanished but Hotaru floated in the air. Hotaru was pulled forward and was feet in front of Ririka. 

"No stop take me first!" Usagi yelled tears welling in her eyes. 

"Now that's cowardly let your friend watch you die. You give up to easily." Ririka mocked her. Hotaru then spit in her Ririka's face. Ririka first was shocked and wiped her face off but then got a sour look on her face. Ririka lifted her hand and slapped Hotaru across her face. Hotaru didn't even flinch and just stared at her intensely. Ririka then scowled and clipped the waistband around Hotaru's waist. Hotaru was then flipped facing upwards. She was struggling with her arms and legs, which were tied to her sides. She couldn't move! A bright flash of purple light then shot out of the ground and flew into her back and flew out of her chest. Hotaru let out an agonizing scream, which she tried to fight but the pain was so great she couldn't help but scream. 

"Hotaru!" Usagi screamed as the tears started floating down her face. Ririka then started smiling and watched the site unfold with pleasure. Relena remained indifferent to everything and hadn't even moved an inch. The light then faded and Hotaru fell to the ground. Her eyes were blank and she wasn't moving. Then a bright flash of light appeared before them. It glowed an intense purple. Ririka then had the biggest grin on her face and then Saturn's galextiaca floated into Ririka's body. Ririka then crouched down and held tightly onto her chest as her breathing became uneven. After several moments Ririka rose laughing! "At last! It's mine and her soul is mine!" Ririka laughed. "That's not true right Hotaru! Hotaru!" Usagi's eyes were now bloodshot red from all her tears. "How could you do this!" But before Ririka could answer Hotaru's waistband glowed a bright golden color. The bright golden light then engulfed Hotaru's body. 

"And now the transformation will be complete. Her souls may be dead within my body but with my powers her body is alive and will follow my every command." The light around Hotaru then blew up in a bright flash and then once the light calmed down Hotaru jumped to her feet. Her civilian clothes were now gone and were replaced with a maroon body suit. It had several black stripes on her sides. On her face there were black stripes painted on it. (Think of Ryoko's body suit when she's preparing to fight.) The glow had faded on her waistband but it still remained only it was now black. Hotaru turned towards Usagi and smiled and then walked up to Ririka and bowed. "My queen I am at your service."

"Why'd you do that to her. You've turned her into a lifeless zombie!" Usagi then pulled at her arms to break the seal that held her to the cross. The seals that held her hands then began to crack and then one broke. Ririka stared at her in disbelief. Usagi looked up at her with a very sour look. "I'm going to make you pay for what you did to Hotaru." But right before Usagi broke the other seal Hotaru was floating in front of her and punched her in face. Hotaru then forced a golden choker onto Usagi's neck. The golden choker was thin and seemed to be no thicker than a piece of yarn. Usagi then grabbed the choker and tried to pull it off. Hotaru was now on the ground as the same bright light flew through Usagi's chest. Usagi then started to scream but then gritted her teeth. 'Ho- Hotaru. I know this isn't you. We'll- we'll get out of this." Usagi whispered softly. Her face the got pale as her eyes closed. The same process that had happened to Hotaru happened to Usagi. Usagi's pink galextiaca then floated into Ririka's body. And as Ririka began the same process Usagi was changing. When the two of them composed themselves Ririka's powers had doubled and Usagi had on the same body suit as Hotaru only hers was black with maroon stripes. And the choker had turned maroon as well. 

"I live to serve my highness." Usagi said smiling. Hotaru walked next to Usagi and folded her arms across her chest just as Usagi was and smirked. "We'll eliminate the senshi and pilots for you." The scary duo said in unison. 

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Rei and the others were prepared. The senshi had transformed, and the pilots had all the guns they could find with them. "Well guys you ready?" Mars yelled. "More ready then I'll ever be I think." Duo said as we grabbed onto Rei's hand. Ami then approached the two. "Well if my calculations were correct we should teleport right into their base." Ami said reassuringly as Trowa approached and grabbed Rei's free hand. Then Minako came forward and grabbed Duo's hand. "Ami please do me this favor and stop talking like the genius that you are." Quatre then grabbed Minako's hand and slightly laughed. Hiiro and Wufei approached as everyone then formed a circle. The girls then started to gather energy and sent it through the whole group. Everyone brightly glowed and then floated two feet into the air before disappearing. "Good luck everyone." Ami said as she ran back into the house to tend to Makoto. 

The group made it to the castle, which was pitch black. Hiiro then turned on his flashlight. Everything seemed to be made of marble, which wasn't much. The rest of the pilots then turned on their flashlights and started walking. Hiiro and Wufei were far in front of the group looking in every direction. "Man are you guys sure that we're going in the right direction?" Minako complained. "Onna shut uuppp!" Wufei shouted the last part as he fell down a long slide. Before Hiiro could do anything he to fell through a hole. Everyone started to run forward but they were stopped be a voice. "Hold it! Where do you think you're going?" Everyone looked on with awe at the unknown interruption. Once the figure emerged everyone gasped. 

"Relena-sama! It can't be!" Yelled Quatre.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Wufei continued to fall until he finally landed in a dark room. Once he fell to the floor it took him a minute to steady himself. Once he did he looked up, but couldn't see much of anything for he had lost his flashlight during his fall. There was light in the middle of the room and then he noticed a figure standing in it. He cocked his gun at the unknown person. The figure then faced him and smiled. 

"Why hello there Chang Wufei." The woman said.

"Hotaru!" He then lowered his gun and stared in disbelief.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Hiiro had already landed, for his fall was not as long as Wufei's. He luckily had his flashlight tied to his wrist and had his gun ready. He walked for several minutes until a person spoke. "Hiiro Yui. Well I can't wait for this." The woman stepped out of the shadows. Hiiro already had his gun ready and pointed at the woman. He brought his flashlight to her face and she was none other than Usagi. 

"Usagi what are you doing?" He yelled still with his gun in her face.

"I'm merely following my master's orders. That's all." Usagi said in a monotone that mocked that of Hiiro's.

"I see. Well then all I have to know is why." Hiiro replied in his cold monotone.

"You'll have to beat me to find that out." Usagi said getting into a fighting position. 

"As you wish." Hiiro said doing the same.

TBC…………….

An: Hehehehehe! Another one of my evil cliffies! I know that this wasn't that long but I'm really tired and my sunburn is killing me! Not to mention the million mosquito bites I got up in Maine! Anyway the next chapter will be mostly all action although I will stick a little bit of romance in it. Well thank you everyone for your reviews especially you Comot~Princess for your continuous reviews! Well next chapter will be out soon! Until then Ja!


	14. Let the Games Begin!

Unknown Memoirs…

Unknown Memoirs…

AN: Hello once again! I've actually lost the drive I once had to finish this story. There are several factors actually but I don't feel like getting into it now. But I hate leaving things undone so I will be finishing my story. I also have several other stories out so they will be put off until this is finished. Also there will only be about two chapters after this one. There will also be another little twist. Well thank you everyone for reviewing. 

*~~~~~~~*

"As you wish." Hiiro said doing the same.

*~~~~~~*

Relena: "Surprised are you Winner?"

Quatre: "But why?"

Relena: "Why?" She lowered her head and smirked. "Well lets just say peace got boring so I decided to liven things up a bit."

Minako: "You know her?"

Duo: "Yeah. She's the Vice Foreign Minister of the Earth Sphere."

Rei: "Well then…If…if she's like this then what do you think happened to Usagi and Hotaru?"

Trowa: "No need to think about that right now. We have to get through her now."

Relena: "I'd just like to see you try." Relena then lifted her head up and charged towards the Senshi and Pilots.

*~~~~~~~~~*

Wufei lowered his gun, and then dropped it on the ground. Hotaru then raised her eyebrows at this. "What?! Are you going to surrender already Chang?" Hotaru then smirked and started to walk towards him. She stopped when she got halfway there. "Or are you planning something?" 

"I just wanna know what the hell is going on here!" Wufei yelled so loud it echoed off the walls. Hotaru just grunted a response, which did not satisfy him in the least. Hotaru then, with a flick of her wrist, formed a sword made entirely of energy. It glowed a bright purple and lit up the whole room. Wufei at the site pulled his own sword out of its sheath.

*~~~~~~*

Usagi and Hiiro were already in an intense brawl. Neither one of them seemed to give an inch. They were equaled in strength, stamina, speed, and agility. Hiiro had one of his many guns firing whenever the opportunity presented itself. And Usagi kept dodging all the bullets and shooting her own little energy waves. Hiiro quickly approached her and tried to punch her in the stomach, but Usagi saw this and acted as quickly as she could. She landed on one hand and before Hiiro could make contact with her she did a backflip with one hand, high up in the air, and mid-flip she sent an energy wave in his direction. He quickly jumped clear of the attack, which blew a huge hole in the floor below him, but landed unsteadily on the ground almost being knocked over by the little shock wave that was sent through the floor. Usagi then landed on both hands only to fall on the ground because of the very same shock wave.

Usagi quickly flipped back onto her feet. And Hiiro quickly regained his balance. They both then stared intensely into each other's eyes.

*~~~~~~~* 

Relena then was feet away from Trowa. She then bombarded him with kicks and punches. Left and right she swung but none made contact with any part of Trowa's body. He blocked all the attacks he could, but somehow she was much stronger than any of them anticipated. She balled one fist back and gathered a small amount of energy in it. She then prepared to punch him in the chest, but he put both of his arms in front of him, blocking the attack. But the energy in her hands could not be stopped and he was pushed back several feet. She pulled her hand forward and began to create an energy ball. Then out of no where a golden chain wrapped around her hand and arm. 

Relena looked over to her left and there was Venus holding the chain in her hand, a little shaky. "You can't win Relena. Your outnumbered and outmatched so just give up!" Then Duo, Quatre and Trowa pulled out their guns and aimed directly at Relena's head, except for Quatre for he aimed at her leg (He's just to kind to shoot someone in the head I think!). Rei pulled out one of her shrines charms, and Michiru pulled out her mirror. Even after all this Relena just smiled! Then in a blink of an eye she disappeared and then chain that was holding her arm disintegrated. "What? Where'd she go?" Rei said perplexed and looking right and left for her. That's when a shot rang out from below and the whole ground blew up below their feet.

*~~~~~~~~*

Wufei was swinging his sword left and right evading all of her attacks. Hotaru then ran towards him and as he prepared to bring his sword down on her she became like a phantom and ran right through him. He looked extremely shocked at this and then as quickly as he could turned around. And Hotaru was already standing there preparing to slice him in half. Wufei pulled his sword in front of him and quickly jumped back. When he lifted his sword back up the upper half fell to the ground, it had been cleanly cut in half. "No good!" Hotaru yelled and scowled. "We will fight hand to hand! And then we'll both find out just who is weak." Hotaru smiled and once again twisted her wrist and the energy sword disappeared. 

Both of the warriors got in a fighting stance as each ran towards each other. Wufei tried to hit her neck with his knee, but she quickly grabbed his leg and started spinning him around very fast and then released his leg. He flew right into the wall, knocking the air right out of his lungs. He got up as fast as his aching body would allow him. But Hotaru was right in front of him and with both hands prepared to punch him in the chest.

*~~~~~~~~*

Usagi and Hiiro were still staring intently at each other. "Tell me this Usagi." Usagi then relaxed her tense body. "What?" She replied with a sour attitude. "How are they controlling you?" Usagi then looked at him with a shock etched on her face. "Don't act so surprised I can clearly tell what is going on here." Usagi then closed her eyes and faced the ground. "How do you know all this?" She asked. "I noticed that whenever you gathered energy for an attack then ring around your neck glowed. The only thing I can't quite seem to figure out is why they would want you." "Well if you really want to know why don't you go ask Ririka yourself. But then of course you'll never get the chance." 

Usagi then ran towards Hiiro while he prepared his own counter attack. Usagi tried to kick him in the groin area (hey I couldn't think of anything else!) but he quickly blocked her foot with his own. "It's not nice to try cheap and dirty shots!" Usagi then pushed him and jumped back several feet. "I think it's time I stop all this child's play and finish you off!" She put her hands together and started forming a very big energy blast in her hands. Hiiro did not run nor have a worried expression on his face. He simply pulled out a gun and cocked it towards Usagi. "You plan on stopping" She paused and gasped for breathe. "me with that toy?!" She then weakly started laughing. "Actually I plan on killing you with one shot." "We'll see about that!" Usagi then released the massive energy blast right towards Hiiro. He merely fired his gun straight at her.

*~~~~~~~~~*

Duo, Quatre and Trowa were thrown into the wall, Minako was thrown into a pillar adjacent to where Duo and the others were thrown, while Michiru and Rei were thrown hundreds of feet down the hallway. They were all badly bruised and cut. Then Relena floated up from the massive hole that was now in the ground. Minako then started crying In pain for her arm had been snapped when it made contact with the pillar. Her bone seemed to be sticking out of her skin and was bleeding profusely. Quatre then opened his eyes. "Mi- Minako." He then tried his hardest to get up. Relena just grunted. "Not much of a challenge if I do say so myself." 

She then started to walk towards them (Just so you know she is no longer in the air, although she is in the hole!). Duo was already kneeling with blood running down his face he was getting on his feet and preparing for hand to hand combat. He then got on his feet no matter how much his body protested it. He would already have opened fire on her but in the blast he had lost his gun and he didn't have any other's he might have had were also gone. Quatre was already by Minako's side, while Trowa was slumped against the wall, his face and arms hidden up against the wall. "You really expect to beat me?!" Relena said shocked not faltering. "If…if I have to yes." Duo said coughing a little. "Please." Relena then stopped and was readying herself to fight him. Then out of no where a title wave of water, and a funnel of fire came flying towards Relena striking her in the back. Duo quickly jumped out of harms way while Relena was thrown into the wall. Trowa then in a blink of an eye pulled his gun on her and fired!

*~~~~~~~*

Just as Hotaru was going to strike Wufei lifted both his hands in front of him and grabbed both of her hands. Hotaru was taken aback by this. Then Wufei kicked her in the stomach throwing her back several feet. She fell to the floor. And then Wufei prepared to hit her in the stomach again with his foot, but Hotaru quickly did a back flip. When she looked up Wufei was already in front of her. Hotaru quickly tried to kick him the head, but he blocked it with his arm and tried to kick her again. But once again Hotaru jumped back so he could not hit her. Hotaru then started to panic and raced forward. She kicked him left and right and did the same with her punches but none seemed to work since he evaded all her attacks. Then finally as she faltered from an attempt at a knee to the neck Wufei pulled out a dagger from his pants (hey I don't know where he really keeps it!) and stabbed her in the side with it!

TBC…………

An: Aren't I pure evil! Originally I had planned on finishing this in a different way but then I though….what the hell I'll give 'em a cliffy! But hey this is different….it's a three for one cliffy! What's gonna happen to all of them and next time the other little twisted twist will come. And it has to do with Ririka. A little romance will be in the next chapter….and hey didn't I tell you that most of this chapter would be action! Kept my promise on that one! ^.^v Well next chapter will be out in about a day or so. Also I have skool coming up so if you're reading one of my other stories don't expect chapters to be coming out often! Sorry! 


	15. A New Being! Ririka's death?!

Unknown Memoirs…

Unknown Memoirs…..

An: Hello once again! Communication is always good isn't it?! =p Well anyway this is where the strange twist will come in! I think the next chapter will be the last! I also hope that so far you've enjoyed this story! 

*~~~~~~~~*

Then finally as she faltered from an attempt at a knee to the neck Wufei pulled out a dagger from his pants (hey I don't know where he really keeps it!) and stabbed her in the side with it!

*~~~~~~~~*

The shot fired right past Hiiro, as he nimbly jumped as far away as he could. But the shot was so huge that he was still struck. He went flying into the wall adjacent to where the shot was fired. His right arm and shoulder were bleeding profusely and he also had several deep cuts in his head. No matter how much his body told him to stay down his mind was saying get up! Debris was falling everywhere and he had to dodge a few huge chunks of cement and marble. 

Usagi's "necklace" shattered as the bullet grazed past her. Although the shot did slightly hit her neck it was nothing serious even though she was bleeding. Her eyes that were once an icy blue then faded back to a calmer serene light blue. She began to fall to the ground as her eyes closed and she became limp. About five feet from impact Hiiro jumped up and grabbed her tightly in his arms.

He immediately landed on his feet and held her close as he crouched on his knees protecting her from all the falling debris. As the debris stopped falling and the shaking ground ceased Usagi started to stir. Hiiro then sat on the ground and held onto her still. Usagi's eyes then weakly fluttered open and she looked up at him. "Hiiro? What? What happened? Where's Hotaru?" Usagi asked the stoic pilot who suddenly looked so sincere and the coldness in his eyes seemed to have faded. "Don't worry about anything I'm here." Hiiro then hugged her in a tight embrace. Usagi then slightly blushed at his forward behavior. "Hiiro? What's all this for?" Usagi asked slightly confused at what she should do to all this. "I promise that you'll never be left in the darkness again." Is all he simply told her. Usagi and Hiiro looked deeply into each other's eyes as their heads slowly came closer and closer. Then they both lightly kissed each other, and then separated to look at one another again only to kiss each other again but much more deeply as all their feelings poured into the other.

Hiiro and Usagi then broke the kiss. "We have to get out of here and kill Ririka." He then stood up and then picked Usagi up off the ground. But Usagi could not stand and she fell right back on the ground. "What's wrong? Can't you stand?" Hiiro said trying to help her off the ground once again. "I can't Hiiro. I remember now what Ririka did. She took out the very essence of our lives. Very soon I will die. Just go on without me and stop her yourself I have all my faith in you!" Hiiro then just stared at her shocked for several minutes before bending down and putting his hand on her face. Usagi then closed her eyes as tears began to fall out of her eyes. "I'm not leaving you here. You should never give up till the very end. You have to be strong and I believe in you." Usagi then looked at him with scared eyes. He turned his back to her still kneeling. "Get on my back and I'll carry you there." Usagi faltered for a moment before grabbing on as he stood up. "Are you sure I'm not to heavy?" "Not at all." He then took off down the hall at a quick pace.

*~~~~~~~~~~~*

The shot echoed throughout the room. Trowa's gun was smoking and he laid erect on the ground still holding tightly onto his gun. Duo was on the ground holding his head as he slowly looked up. Michiru and Rei stood there holding their hands out in front of them gasping for air. They immediately fell to their feet still gasping for breath. Quatre looked over towards Trowa while still holding onto Minako who looked like she was about to lose consciousness. Relena's eyes were wide as she looked on in disbelief. "How? How could I" Before she could finish speaking she fell to the floor like a log. As she fell her "bracelet" shattered from the bullet but unlike Usagi the bullet made a deep cut in her wrist. She started to gasp for breath as her wrist was gushing out the crimson liquid.

Trowa then got up to look at Relena, while Duo just ran to Rei and Michiru. Trowa kneeled down beside the Princess and looked into her eyes. The once black color was now cornflower blue. Relena then lifted her bleeding wrist to her chest and held it closely to her body. She then started crying as she stared at Trowa and everyone else in the room. She was gasping for breath as she spoke. "I'm…I'm so- sorry for…for everything I did." She then looked down at her wrist as new sparkling tears flowed down her pale face. Trowa then picked her up and laid her next to Minako. "Quatre take care of them and we'll be back." Trowa then stood up and stared at the others. "I hope you three are ready for another fight." "But Trowa I lost all my guns during the blast." Trowa then reached into the back of his pants and pulled out a spare gun, while he reloaded his. He then threw the gun to Duo. "Use it wisely Duo because this is all I have left." "No problem with one shot Shinigami will be victorious." Rei then smiled at the boy's strange attitude towards death and slowly got up along with Michiru. 

"Well what about these two? You're just going to abandon us?!" Quatre yelled glaring at all his friends that were leaving him behind. Everyone looked back towards the young Arabian. "Quatre someone has to stay with them, and I know how you feel about Minako. Don't worry about it when we kill her we'll be back for the three of you." Trowa said starting off down the hall. Duo then quickly was on Trowa's heels with Michiru and Rei trying their best to keep up with the two Gundam Pilots. 

Once everyone was out of site Quatre just sighed heavily and looked down at his two comrades. He looked down first on Relena who was clenching her teeth together fighting back the pain in her wrist. "I'm sorry Quatre for what I've done….to everyone." Relena said gasping for breath. "Don't speak Relena just try and save your energy. And don't blame yourself for it, you couldn't control anything you did. So don't worry about it." Relena then closed her eyes and her breathing then slowed down. Quatre then slowly moved his gaze over towards a comatose Minako. (She fainted from the pain in her arm, and because her whole body was slammed into a pillar!) She was breathing slowly through her mouth and her breathing was erotic. Quatre then slowly moved his head towards her and lightly kissed her lips. "Hang in there Minako." He calmly said under his breath.

*~~~~~~~~~*

Wufei stabbed her in her side. Her eyes were wide open and her mouth was hanging open. "How could I? How could I lose?" She then slumped onto his shoulder. He quickly removed the dagger from her side, and in the process ripped the waistband off of her. "Don't think I didn't notice what was happening here. It took me awhile but I did figure it out." Hotaru was then clenching her teeth together flinching from the pain in her side. Blood was falling down her leg and smeared all over her hand, which was now holding onto the wound. She then started to fall to the ground but Wufei caught her with and open arm. He then dropped the bloody dagger to the ground and lifted her off her feet. 

Hotaru then looked at him flinching but forcing a tiny smile on her lips. "You know Wu-chan you didn't have to….stab me so hard." She then made a little cough half laugh sound. Wufei was taken a little aback by his new nickname. He then made a tiny smile cross his features. "I had no other way to get that waistband off of you. Besides I made sure to not stab you in any vital areas and to not go to deep. I'm pretty sure with your powers you could heal yourself again anyway." He then looked down at her smiling.

"That was kind of you. But I don't have the energy or strength to heal even myself. Soon I know I will die." She said smiling back. Wufei's smile then fade. "What do you mean? You won't die! I know." Hotaru then smiled and pulled her face down to her chest. "The source of my power and life energy was taken. I know I don't have much time left, and this wound isn't gonna help either." She said looking back up and smiling. Wufei had a serious look on his face as he stared down at her. "I promise you that you will live. You will not end up like Meiran because of me again!" Wufei said holding her tightly against him. 'Meiran who's that? There's so much about him I would have wanted to learn, but now. No Hotaru! Don't think like that! He promised you and I know he'll keep his promise. And I'll fight to the death for it.' Wufei was already running down the hall as fast as he could. There was only one path and he was sure it would lead to Ririka.

*~~~~~~~~*

Hiiro with Usagi on his back were approaching two large marble doors. Etched on the doors were pictures of heaven and hell and souls of people reaching for heaven but being held back by the demons of hell. "Not exactly a happy-go-lucky scene is it?" Usagi said trying to add humor to possibly the last few hours of her life. Hiiro remained impassive and ran right up to the doors. "I bet Ririka is behind this door. I'd better put you down and fight her myself." He said preparing to lay Usagi against the wall adjacent to where they were standing. "No. I wanna fight her for what she's done to everyone I care about." Usagi said not letting go of him. "It will leave me at a disadvantage in your condition. It would be wisest to stay here." He told her not taking his eyes off the doors. But before Usagi could say anything they were interrupted by someone else.

"Well I hope you weren't planning on fighting her without Shinigami." Duo said running up along with the others. "Duo?" Usagi asked very surprised by his presence. "The one and only." He said smiling. "Hey Hiiro what have you two been doing huh?" Duo said laughing at the two. "This is no time for jokes Duo. We have to face Ririka first." Trowa said berating his American friend. "Jeez sorry for breathing." He said sarcastically. 

"Usagi do you think you have the strength to fight?" Rei asked her best friend in concern for her. "It's alright Hiiro. I think I have enough strength to walk. Anyway I have to be strong if I wanna win this battle." Usagi told him reassuringly. He immediately coincided with her request and put her on the ground. At first her legs were wobbly and Hiiro offered his arm for support but she refused any help, and she finally gained the footing to stand steadily. "Well lets get this over with." Michiru said preparing to open the doors with Duo and Rei's help. "Aren't you forgetting someone." They heard a voice approaching them from the darkness of the halls. Michiru immediately got into a fighting stance, Trowa however held his arm out in front of her. She then got out of her stance and saw that it was actually Wufei running towards them with Hotaru in his arms.

Michiru then ran up to him instead. She looked down at the bleeding Hotaru, and gasped. She then clenched her fists together and looked Wufei square in the eye. "What'd you do to Hotaru-chan?" "Don't worry about Michiru-mama. I'll be alright and it was my fault anyway." Hotaru said looking up at her. Hotaru then pulled away from Wufei and prepared to stand up. But the minute she did a searing pain coursed throughout her body and she was caught mid-fall by both Michiru and Wufei. "Don't worry I think the pain will eventually go away." She then pushed them both away and steadied herself weakly on her feet. "Where's Winner?" Wufei asked searching for the blonde. "He had to stay behind." Trowa said opening the huge doors. 

The eight of them all walked in the dark room. The room looked more like a dark prison than a throne room. And at the far end was a throne where Ririka herself was seated. Everyone then slowly walked up to the throne, and it seemed to take forever for everyone to reach the throne. They stopped about four yards from Ririka, who then stood up at their presence. "Well looks like the whole party has showed up. Finally I can get this over with." 

"Ririka." Hiiro started but paused to look deeply into her eyes. "Omae o korosu." Ririka raised an eyebrow at this and then smirked. "Well if that's the plan I think it's time I shed this skin. It was useless anyway, and my powers have been minimized. And so it's time to collect all that was and is rightfully mine." All the senshi and pilots looked up at Ririka curiously. Ririka then raised her arm in front of her. Everyone then readied themselves for the blast that was to come. But to their surprise she turned her hand towards her stomach and shot herself. Ririka then limply fell to the ground. And then suddenly something from her stomach started to emerge. "What the hell is that? What's going on?!" Duo said with a look of disbelief on his face. The thing that was emerging was totally black, almost like a phantom, no one could see a face or hands. It seemed more like a black hole was coming out of Ririka. 

TBC………

AN: Hey! Like the cliffhanger? Just like last time. Wanna know what's coming out of Ririka? Well your gonna have to wait till next time! ^.^v And until then Ja!


	16. Final Good-bye!

Unknown Memoirs…

Unknown Memoirs….

AN: Well this is the last chapter!!! Final battle and epilogue all rolled into one! So this may be a little long! =p But once I finish this story I can work more on my others! ^.^v 

*~~~~~~~~~~~~*

It seemed more like a black hole was coming out of Ririka.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~*

The "black hole" kept on growing and growing. It was finally fully-grown after several minutes. It was at least five times the size of Ririka. Everyone was so awestruck by the odd and disgusting site that was unfolding in front of their very eyes. "Man that's so gross! What the hell is that thing?!" Duo shouted receiving nothing but silence. The "black hole" started to take a strange looking form. It looked like a totally black phantom with no distinct shape to it anywhere but on it's round white face and glove white hands with sharp nails on the ends of its fingertips. "This is really creepy!" Rei said holding her mouth closed to prevent herself from vomiting at the revolting spectacle. 

"Finally I'm free. It was extremely cramped in that tiny body down there." The ghostly character said as his eerie words echoed off the walls. "But why did that thing do that to Ririka?" Usagi silently whispered to everyone else. "I think the answer lies within her." The creature had amazingly heard her soft words. Everyone then looked in Ririka's lifeless direction. Her skin was pale and she wasn't moving, but a light glow started to show in Ririka's stomach area. Usagi and Hotaru knew exactly what was going on. "No way she could have one!" Hotaru yelled in disbelief. Everyone, excluding Usagi, turned their heads towards Hotaru. "What are you two hiding from us?" Wufei asked them sternly. "I'll explain for them." The phantom creature said. "Don't let him get the galaxtica!" Usagi shouted to everyone. Her and Hotaru started to charge at the phantom but when they prepared to ram him a portion of his black body engulfed the two completely. "No!" Everyone yelled. Everyone then started their own charge. But then lightening bolts crashed into all of them and electrocuting them all. They fell to the ground smoke rising off of their clothes. "Pathetic." Then a black light started to rise out of her. It made the room glow an eerie black color and sent a chill through everyone. "Finally the last one is mine!" He then reached his hand out to grab the glowing talisman.

*~~~~~~~~~~*

Usagi and Hotaru were stuck in what seemed like a pool of black ooze. It was like slim made up his whole body. They couldn't breath in the creature either so they both knew they had to get out but they could hardly move! Usagi grabbed onto Hotaru's hand and tried to open her eyes even the slightest bit to look at her young friend one last time. Then suddenly two faint glows could be seen not far up near the monster's chest area. Hotaru and Usagi both felt the warmth of the glow and turned their heads up to hopefully catch a glimpse of what they were feeling. But the ooze was so think they couldn't open their eyes. They finally decided to pull each other up and feel for the warmth. It took much of their fading strength to try and move. They knew they were running out of time! Usagi and Hotaru had almost given up all hope on reaching the light and on their lives. But they both refused to give up and fulfill both of their promises. They both gave a final great push with all their might and they both outstretched their arms and were so close to the power.

*~~~~~~~~~~~*

The phantom was now swallowing what was once Ririka's galaxtica. Then once it was finally inside him he started to grow even larger. "Not again." Trowa said looking up slightly wincing. The phantom then grew at least five more feet in length and height and his face shape then changed. What was once round and white was now black and in the shape of some prehistoric dinosaur. Its hands grew even larger and were black hands with bat-like wings. "Oh my God! What the hell just happened to him?" Duo said looking up with wide-eyes. The phantom started to laugh but then his smile faded and he started to look sick. His eyes started to bulge and he started to scream agonizing yells. Then his chest exploded and black ooze flew everywhere. Everyone shielded their heads as the ooze fell all over their bodies. 

Usagi and Hotaru flew out of the body, covered in the ooze, and they hit ground and started to roll for at least ten feet before stopping. Once everything stopped they all looked up. The phantom was clutching his chest seemingly trying to stop the intense "bleeding." Then they heard several coughs behind them and there was Usagi and Hotaru, slimy and pulling themselves into a little ball while gasping for air. Hiiro and Wufei immediately got up and tried running over to them even though the floor was slippery thanks to the black ooze. They both skidded over to Usagi and Hotaru falling down on their stop. Hiiro immediately started heavily patting her back to give her more air, while Wufei pulled her out of her little ball and laid her head on his lap while patting her back. (AN: She's flipped over! ok!) 

Everyone, excluding Usagi, Hotaru, Hiiro, and Wufei, slowly got up and merely stared at the phantom instead. And when everyone thought it was over the phantom started laughing! "You think you won don't you! Well guess again!" He then gave one last great laugh and then turned to face them. His chest no longer had the huge hole in it, in fact it looked as if it had never been there in the first place. Usagi and Hotaru stared to get up, with a little support from Hiiro and Wufei. "Ririka's galaxtica must have healed him. I can't believe we didn't think about that!" Hotaru shouted. Usagi narrowed her eyes. "Now what?" She yelled. Without thinking Duo and Trowa whipped out their guns and started to repeatedly shoot it, and soon both Hiiro and Wufei followed suit. "I wish we had our Gundams right about now!" Duo shouted noticing that every single one of their shots were being absorbed by its body while he remained impassive and smiling the whole time. "Enough child's play, time to show my true power." He then spread his wings out and a strong gust of wind blew all them across the room. "I want back what's rightfully mine." "We will never give them back to you!" Usagi shouted standing up along with everyone else. "You'll have to kill us to get the galaxticas!" Shouted Hotaru defiantly. (An: In case you haven't figured it out yet the glowing light was the galaxticas!) 

"That can be arranged." The strange creature shouted. The creature then started to bring his wings back up when he suddenly felt a strange force growing behind him. He immediately turned around in complete shock! Ririka was still alive, if only barely. And several feet in front of her was a black hole that was starting to grow sucking in everything it was capable of. "How dare you defy me! Take this." He then shot out a strong energy beam but it was sucked into the black hole. "Damn you!" Ririka, a bloody mess, yelled as loud as she could to the others, "Get out of her! I've caused you enough grief and now it's my turn to pay him back for everything he has done." She then gritted her teeth as the hole became even larger than her body. The creature was struggling not to get sucked in himself, while everyone else was starting to feel the intense suction. "Lets get outta here!" Rei yelled being grabbed by the hand by Duo. Trowa closely followed the two. "What about you?" Usagi shouted. "Get outta here!" Was the only response she got back. Hiiro then grabbed her hand and Usagi looked back to get just one more glance at Ririka, and Hotaru and Wufei were already near the front door. 

"If I'm gonna go down I won't go down alone." It opened its claws on the ends of its wings and part of its body shot out towards Usagi and Hotaru. It's rope-like ooze grabbed onto the two. Wufei and Hiiro were immediately halted in their tracks they then pulled out their guns to try and shot the ooze but the phantom gave them a strong tug and the two were pulled forward racing towards it, in the process they lost the last of their guns. Hiiro immediately grabbed onto a pillar not that far from him, while Wufei was pulled in a little further before finally grabbing onto another pillar. Most of the phantom's body was already in the black hole but he still refused to let them go. Hiiro and Wufei started to loose their grips on both their partners and the pillars when finally the phantom was sucked in. But even after he was sucked in the "ropes" were still holding onto the two before finally pulling the four of them into the hole with him.

*~~~~~~~~~*

When the two senshi and pilots looked back their friends were gone. "Usagi? Hotaru? Come on out now it's safe the creature's gone!" Rei yelled. "Hiiro, Wu-man! Come on its time we celebrated and went on home!" Duo called into the darkness. "Hotaru! Oujo-sama! This isn't funny!" Michiru yelled running back into the room looking for the four of their comrades. "Where are you guys?" Rei and Duo yelled at the same time. Trowa just stood by Ririka looking down. "Trowa what are you doing?" Duo yelled. But Trowa never answered him. Then the three of them ran up to him and looked down. Ririka lay there lifeless, but it wasn't her that got their attention. It was the sleeve of Wufei's white jacket (is that what it is????) laying right in front of Ririka. "You don't think they? But they were right behind us! They can't be." Michiru then fell to her knees, before bowing her head and then she started crying. "This…This just can't be true." She choked. Rei's eyes then started to well up with tears. "Usagi. Hotaru. No." She then almost fell to the ground but was caught and held up by Duo. 

*~~~~~~~~~~*

Wufei opened his eyes, only to see a desolate place that looked somewhat like a dead moon only this moon had strong gusts of wind blowing the dirt and dust into his face. His vision became blurred but he then started walking forward, looking for anyone. When he suddenly saw two not to far off figures lying in the dirt. He then made out one of the figures to be Hotaru. He then ran as fast as he could towards her. Hotaru was partially buried in dirt. He then picked up her upper body and wiped off some of the dirt on her face. He was then about to help Usagi but he was suddenly grabbed by the arm and picked up several feet off the ground. The phantom then showed its face and then threw him against a cliff off to his right.

*~~~~~~~~~~~*

Hiiro was already walking in no general direction. He was totally lost and could hardly see two feet in front of him. When suddenly he heard a thud and someone yell out loud. He then ran in the direction in which the scream came from. Once he reached there he was stopped by a cliff and saw both Usagi and Hotaru half inside the phantom's body and he then looked at what Hotaru was screaming at which was right below him. Wufei was lying upside down with his head slightly bleeding. Hiiro then jumped down and landed nimbly on his feet. He first helped his friend to his feet, and then turned to face the cause of all their problems. Wufei was wiping the blood on his shirt as they started to walk towards the creature. 

"You think you can stop me?! Please don't waste my time. Your efforts are totally futile!" But they did not halt in their pace. The creature fired a shot at them but the winds blew it off to their side missing them by mere inches. They were still walking towards it faces stone cold. "Don't stop! It'll kill you." Usagi yelled trying to get through to one of them. "Please don't throw your lives away. Forget about us!" Hotaru yelled starting to cry. But they paid no heed to their words and kept walking. Usagi finally gathered all her strength and pulled herself out of the creature while running towards Hiiro. Hotaru then followed suit, while the monster tried to grab her she merely jumped as high as she could out of harms way and then latched herself onto Wufei crying. "Please stop." She said trying to hold him back. Usagi was already fighting against Hiiro punching him in the chest yelling at him. Hiiro seemed as if he wasn't effected at all by her blows until Usagi finally gave up and fell onto his shoulder. "If we don't stop it now. It will only come back." Hiiro simply said as Usagi looked up at him teary-eyed. "Then let us help. We'll die together then." Hiiro narrowed his eyes at her before finally giving up and looking forward at the phantom. 

Usagi and Hotaru were still in the body suits they had acquired from their transformation. "Lets just hope that we still have some power left. Since we can't transform without our henshin wands." Hotaru said. "Well then lets find out." Usagi then raised her hand forward and started concentrating very hard on her hand. "Please! Without those 'bracelets' you have no powers left! To bad!" The phantom then shot out a portion of his body aiming it right at them. The four of them all jumped in different directions. "What are we supposed to do? We can't transform, and Wufei and Hiiro have no weapons. We can't beat him!" Hotaru yelled. Usagi just gritted her teeth as she got up. "I don't care. I'm gonna make him pay for what he's done." Usagi then ran forward. "Usagi no!" Hotaru then ran towards Usagi. At the same time the phantom was reaching out to grab Usagi, but Hotaru quickly knocked her off her feet and out of its path. Hiiro and Wufei were starting to kick and punch the creature from behind its back, but it remained unharmed. It then knocked the two of them out of the way, and when Usagi and Hotaru were about to run to them it grabbed the two of them by the neck.

It then started choking them, as they gasped for air and kicked their feet trying to hurt the creature. But everything was in vain. "Finally I'll have you out of my way." Wufei and Hiiro were then hitting the monster once again, trying everything they ever learned as soldiers. "Haven't you learned your lesson yet!" He then released Usagi and Hotaru who fell limply to the ground. He then grabbed the two by their legs, hanging them upside down. "If only you had abandoned these two you could have enjoyed a longer life." He snickered. He then slammed the two of them into the ground repeatedly. Usagi and Hotaru were watching all this unfold but they were still trying to regain their own posture, for their heads felt like they were spinning. The phantom then threw them both several hundred yards before they crashed into either a rock or a cliff. Usagi and Hotaru were watching everything and when they stood up he went for them. But then the monster was thrown back by some unknown power. "What the hell is this?" He then stared at the two girls who were now defying gravity by floating over five feet off the ground.

Their faces were tear streaked but they still had looks on that could kill. "We've had enough of you. It's time you learned true fear." Usagi yelled hugging her shoulders. Hotaru had the same look as Usagi only she had her fists clenched at her sides. The two of them glowed the bright color of their planet. (Satellite in Usagi's case! =p) Then the light blinded the phantom and when he looked again Usagi and Hotaru were no longer there. Usagi was now Cosmos with white hair like her mothers and light purple eyes, Hotaru was now in her princess form with her lavender dress flowing all around her. "You will die!" Hotaru yelled as they fell back to the ground landing gracefully. 

"We'll see about that!" It yelled as it lunged its hand towards them. Cosmos' sword then appeared in her hands (AN: It has a gold handle with jewels embroidered all over it.), and Hotaru's glaive then appeared in her own. They were still glowing as they prepared to fight. The phantom then tried to grab Cosmos with it's hand but Cosmos lifted the sword up very quickly and cutting the monsters hand off. He started to bleed very badly, and then Hotaru jumped forward and sliced her glaive right into its chest. When she pulled it out the monster started to bleed everywhere, until after only a few seconds it was completely gone. Cosmos and Hotaru still remained where they were standing with the same looks still plastered on their faces. They then ran over to where Hiiro and Wufei were lying almost fully unconscious. 

They were merely feet away when something grabbed onto Cosmos' long hair. Hotaru then halted to look back along with Cosmos and there they saw the phantom coming out of the ground. "It's still alive." Hotaru shouted running to cut off its last hand. But before she could he let go of Cosmos and brought his hand back. Once again Cosmos and Hotaru got into their fighting stances. It was already fully out of the ground. "If I can't kill you all then I'll just absorb you!" He then opened up his chest, which was now healed, and a great suction then started to pull them in. "I'll have your galaxticas if it's the last thing I do." Cosmos and Hotaru were fighting to keep their feet in the ground when all of a sudden Wufei and Hiiro flew past them about to be sucked into the creature. The two of them then jumped off the ground and reached out to grab them. "They're to far away." Usagi yelled reaching out her hand to grab him, as did Hotaru. But they were too late and all four of them were sucked into the creature. 

The creature wasn't as gooey as he once was but it was still to think to breath. The two now only had the ability to open a small crack in their eyes, they then saw Wufei and Hiiro not moving inside all the jelly. Usagi and Hotaru tried to make their way over to them but then something started to grab them and then dig into their chests to pull out what he so desperately wanted (galaxticas). The two then fought back the pain as both of their galaxticas started to come out of their chests. Usagi and Hotaru then joined both their hands. They shut their eyes and started to concentrate all their energy into the galaxticas. Their galaxticas then were fully out of their bodies but they seemed to be attached to their chests as they continuously glowed. Usagi's thoughts: 'Only those with a pure heart can posses these.' Hotaru's thoughts: 'And thus only we can use these properly and bring peace back once again to this world.' 

The glowed so bright that the energy surrounding them started to dissolve all the ooze around them. On the outside the phantom was in agonizing pain trying to spit them out but it was in vain. He soon let out one last loud shrill ring throughout the dark and desolate "moon." He then exploded into millions of pieces and this sent Cosmos, Hotaru, Wufei and Hiiro to go flying. And light was still emitting very brightly from Cosmos and Hotaru until the point where it was blinding. The two of them then finally fainted from all the energy they were emitting. 

*~~~~~~~~*

Cosmos finally opened her eyes. Hotaru was still unconscious floating next to her. What surrounded Cosmos was very extraordinary for they were in a kingdom similar to that of the Moon Kingdom. Earth and its moon were only a short distance away, there were green gardens with fields of flowers, rivers and streams, a castle similar looking to the one she knew so well, and of course the sky was flooded with millions of stars. Cosmos bent over and started to lightly shake Hotaru. "Wake up Hotaru. You gotta see this." Hotaru then slowly opened her eyes. "I'm glad you like it here Princess." 

The two of them quickly turned around and saw Ririka standing in a patch of flowers. Only she had no cuts or scars, she had on a deep blue gown that was similar to Saturn's and her wavy hair fell down to her feet with several flowers in it. "Ririka? How can this be? I thought you died!" Cosmos questioned. "I am dead princess. And this is my Old Kingdom." "But if your dead and we're here also then does that mean that we." Hotaru started getting a glum look on her face. "If your asking if you're dead then the answer is both yes and no." (AN: I know quoting outlaw star but I thought it fit here! =p) "I don't understand." Hotaru said. "You see the power you used to stop Kuragari did kill you, but the power from the galaxticas does have the power of rebirth. At least for you Saturn it does. Because you see in both your hearts you wanted to save each other and keep the promises you made to both Hiiro and Wufei. So it both killed you and saved you." 

Cosmos and Hotaru remained silent for several moments absorbing all the information they were receiving. "Was Kuragari that thing we fought? And how come we ended up here?" Cosmos questioned. "Kuragari (AN: Kuragari actually is the Japanese word for Darkness. I like to add little puns here and there. =p) is like a black phantom that goes around the universe gathering all the energy it can and then dispensing of the solar system it came from. He finally came to this solar system in the Silver Millenium, with the intent to take over the Moon Kingdom. Since it was one of the most powerful in the universe. But back then I was a Senshi like all you, so I fought him and finally as a last resort I absorbed him within myself. He took over my entire body but it did limit his actions and power. And if you must know why I brought you here is so I could tell you something but most of all give you something. I want to rectify the mistakes I made in the past and I know it can never be changed but I want to be forgiven for my sins." "Ririka. It was not your fault you could not help it. So of course we forgive you." Cosmos said smiling warmly at her. 

"What did you want to tell us Ririka. And what is it that you wanted to give us?" Hotaru asked as politely as she could. "I want to tell you Cosmos that I was the one who sent you that dream." Cosmos looked up at her. "You sent it to me! Why?" "I sent it to you as a warning of what was to happen here. But I had to use the last of my energy to send it out to you so thus I lost all control of my mind. You see in the past that did happen only a few weeks before the Dark Kingdom (AN: Negaverse to dub fans.) attacked the Moon Kingdom. Your friend the Inners were transported home by your own power before I killed them though so they barely escaped with there lives. But in your fight against me you destroyed what remained of my planet and then your mother, Cosmos, transported the two of you home. Cosmos you were healed in time for the battle, that's what the party was for, but Saturn still needed recovery time." "So that is what the party was for that time. I always wondered why it was." 

"Now I don't have much time left so I must give you this one last thing." Both Cosmos and Hotaru stared at her with interest. Both were then distracted by a tiny little bubble that was floating towards Ririka's open arms. "What the." Cosmos started. But then once the bubble was inside Ririka's arms a little blanket formed in it. The two stared at each other a moment before walking up to Ririka and then looking inside the blanket. Inside was a little baby with deep blue eyes, and was just growing hair that was turning a black color. "Who is." Hotaru started. But Cosmos knew who it was the moment she saw him. "I'm sorry for what I did to him. Please watch over him for me. I know you once loved him but now you can continue to love him only in a different way." Ririka said handing Cosmos the baby. "You can count on me to care for him." Ririka then nodded her head as their surroundings started to disappear around them. "Good bye and good luck." Then everything went blank.

~~~~~~Epilogue~~~~~

6 months later

"Hey everyone we're finally home!" Minako yelled throughout the house. Quatre then walked into the house behind her. Makoto then walked out of the kitchen wiping her hands on her apron. "So Minako your arm feel better?" "It feels better than ever before!" She said waving her arm around. "I hope the doctor didn't find all your complaining and itching as he took the cast off." Makoto said smiling. "I think the doctor was about to lose his nerve." Quatre replied starting to snicker. "Hey no fair two against one." Minako complained. Quatre then grabbed her hand and started to pull her out the back door. "Come on the cherry trees that are back here should be starting to bloom today." He said as she started to race ahead of him. Makoto just smiled and went back into the kitchen.

*~~~~~~*

Ami was sitting in a chair in the library of Quatre's mansion. She was quietly reading when she heard a flute play behind her. She then looked back to see Trowa by the music case playing a flute. "I didn't know you knew who to play." Ami said putting her book down and walking over to Trowa. "It's a hobby of mine." He said as he put the flute back in its case. They merely stared at each other for a moment before Ami spoke. "Wanna go in the back and watch the cherry blossoms bloom?" She suggested. "Sure." She then held his hand as they walked down the hallway together.

*~~~~~~~*

Michiru was practicing with her violin on a very large stage. "Practicing for tonight's show?" Haruka came up behind her and leaned on her chair. "Of course tonight is the night the Emperor of Japan (I don't know if an Emperor is what rules Japan now. So this could be wrong! =p) comes here to listen to the best musicians in the world." "Of course it is. And I wish you the best of luck." Haruka then reached her head down to kiss Michiru but she was interrupted by a crying baby. They looked up and saw Setsuna carrying a crying little Mamoru in her arms. "Sorry but he is a little fussy today." Haruka then got up and smiled. "That's nice of you to take care of him for Usagi's honeymoon. But it's still hard to believe that that little baby could have been the future king of the world." Haruka said as Setsuna stopped in front of them. "Yes well time is a very delicate thing that can be changed so easily." Setsuna said looking down at the little baby. 

*~~~~~~~~~*

Duo was standing in front of a Shinto temple with the proper attire on that an apprentice should have. He was sweeping the dust off of the stairs when he was distracted by the cherry blossoms blowing in the wind. He then walked toward the temple and put the broom down. He then walked down a long hallway and stopped in front of a sliding door. He opened it and walked in during Rei's meditation, which is a big no-no! "Duo how many times have I told you to not disturb me when I'm meditating! I need concentration!" She berated him as he sulked down next to her. "But the cherry blossoms made me want to see you." Rei then softened her gaze and pulled Duo up into a siting position. "I doubt my grandfather would have approved of you." She told him. "How could he not! I'm the great Shinigami!" "Just shut up Duo." She said getting slightly irritated. He then sat in front of her and kissed her on the lips. She then slightly blushed as she deepened the kiss.

*~~~~~~~~~*

Trowa and Ami then walked into the garden hand in hand when they accidentally walked in on Minako and Quatre who were kissing under the cherry tree. It seemed as if it was Minako who was the one who was taking charge in this, and that made Ami giggle. Minako then broke away from a crimson Quatre who was afraid he had been seen. But they saw no one and just brushed it off as Minako then laid down face up on his lap.

Trowa had pulled Ami behind the tree so they would not be seen. Their bodies were pressed against each other and this made Ami blush very red. But Trowa then pulled her head up and kissed her, which she graciously accepted with an open mouth. (=p Hehehehehehe! Aren't I so evil! Well I don't think I need to tell you what they are now doing! =p) (And don't be perverted about it either! =p)

*~~~~~~~* 

Wufei was sitting on the beach with white trunks and a blue Hawaiian-style shirt on unbuttoned blowing in the light wind. He had invited Hotaru with him on a plane ride to Hawaii. The sun was starting to set as he and Hotaru watched the ocean glisten from the light of the orange sky. Hotaru was sitting in-between Wufei's legs. (He was sitting in an Indian style position. I don't know what else to call it! =p) She had on a black bathing suit with a white shirt unbuttoned over it. She was leaning against his chest as the wind blew in her face. They were lucky since they were the only ones at the beach at this time, so they got a lot of privacy. "You know Wufei. I still don't know how you afforded this trip." Hotaru said not taking her eyes off the sunset. "I asked Quatre to loan me some money and I told him I would pay him back." "I hope you can because I'm sure this is really expensive." "You also never told me what the special occasion was for bringing me here." Hotaru said. "Well I guess I should tell you now then because this is the perfect opportunity. He then grabbed Hotaru's shoulders and turned the upper half of her body partially around so he could see her face. "What?" Wufei then dug in his pocket and pulled out a small shell. Hotaru looked at it confused. "You wanted to give me a shell?" She asked staring at it. "Not quite." He then opened up the shell and inside was a golden ring with a diamond in the middle and tiny little amethysts surrounding it. "Hotaru Tomoe I was hoping that you would do me the great honor of becoming my wife." Hotaru then looked up at him. "Of course I would. I would love to marry you." He then put the ring on her finger as she they kissed each other under the fading sun, with stars starting to pop up overhead.

*~~~~~~~~*

Usagi and Hiiro were touring around on the L1 colony. Amazingly the colony was made to look as though you were in Japan. It even had Cherry trees inside it, if only a few. "I had no idea the colonies were like this." Usagi said scanning the whole area. They were walking in the small park when Usagi saw what looked like a small lake. "Hey I didn't know they could make these in the colonies." Usagi said bending down to put her hand in the water. "Actually it's more like a pool than a pond. Everything's artificial here." He said looking down at her. Usagi then spotted a tiny row-boat by the edge of the "pond." "Wanna go boating?" She asked pointing to it. Once they were both in the middle of the "pond" Usagi stared into the water and then up at the ceiling. It seemed as though the colony was going for a sunset look although it didn't look very glamorous. "The sunsets on Earth are much more beautiful. But I think it's still great." Hiiro just stared at the ceiling. "They are only dimming the lights on the top of the colony." "Hiiro loosen up a little and relax." Usagi said. "Whatever you say Cosmos." Usagi then looked at him a moment. The only thing that changed was that Usagi now permanently looked like Cosmos, but she still acted as though nothing had changed. Hirro then brought her in for a kiss as the colony finally shut down the lights and all the buildings' lights then went on.

The End!

An: Well hope you liked the epilogue, and my little Ririka explanation. And I finished this story in time because soon school will be starting again! Noooo!!!! I hate school! Well I hope everyone that has been reading this story liked the ending! I did! ^.^v And thank you every single one of you who reviewed! I luv ya for it! You make me so happy! ^.^ 


End file.
